


【锤基】Wines

by Featherice



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 42,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherice/pseuds/Featherice
Summary: 好不容易摆脱了国家大任的Loki在落跑的途中偶遇了一个更“大”的麻烦……





	1. Amichael（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好不容易摆脱了国家大任的Loki在落跑的途中偶遇了一个更“大”的麻烦……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上尉锤×特工基

冷战的阴霾笼罩在世界的每一个角落，吃着高薪，摆弄是非的大人物们似乎也对这场犹如伦敦不散阴雨的战争感到厌烦。冷清的大街，漠视的人群，伏特加甚至失去了原有的激情，香槟的口感都日渐生涩，世界上的美好仿佛在几年的光景中变得黑白。

这是痛苦的开端，是撒坦占领人间打开的第一扇门，人世称之为战争。硝烟，死亡，炮火，还有数不清的痛苦分离，人命的不值钱在这个时代肆意横行。而当战争结束后，人们单纯地会以为阳光再度袭来，一个国家的投降带给了世界和平，却忽略了格局的巨大变化，利益被重新摆上桌面，伤员还没有被安排进医院，苏美的谈判合约就已经出炉。

这个世界从来都不乏人面兽心。

“我只希望你活着回来。”

说话的男人一头白发，苍白的脸上挂着古怪的笑容，他穿着一身棕褐色的风衣，同种色系的围巾挂在脖子上，挡住了绝大部分的冷风。

“我倒是不这么希望。”

答话的青年则是身着黑色风衣，他抬起眼睛，墨绿色的瞳眸里全是说不出的情绪，疯狂中带着冷静，顺从而不乏嘲讽。黑色的头发垂在肩头上，衬托出他肩形瘦削，唯有开口的声音会让人有一种舒服的错觉。

泰晤士河的水流淌地没有声息，河面上的汽船倒是偶尔会发出汽笛的声响，这是这个城市为数不多的声音。黑发的男人站在河边，面无表情，手上拿着的皮箱看上去有点陈旧却很干净，他看着河水没有什么新意地流过，勾起了一抹让人看不懂又转瞬而逝的笑，然后他把拿在手上的帽子戴上，最终隐没在孤独的人群中。

 

“你们听说了吗？上面人好像闹了。”

“你又听谁说的？上面人说啥你都知道。”

Thor听着这些不靠谱的谈话，他的心思可不在这些摸不着的东西上。作为Odin家族的长子，战争结束后他想的事情还真不是回到乡下的老家，娶个不美不丑的妻子，然后再像兔子一样生一窝小崽子。待到自己年过七旬垂垂老矣的时候还可以对别人说自己曾经在战场上如何叱咤风云。

他需要回去面对的是震怒的大家长，在这场刚刚结束的，自己也贡献出汗水，血水的战争后大人物们可不是忙着安慰受伤的士兵。他们会在自己的桌子上规划着可以控制的版图，草拟出各种各样的吃人条约，把自己手中的利益变到无限大。也就只有在这个时候，他们会看重人命，因为这即将成为估价的筹码。很不幸的一点是，他的家族正是这样的大人物。

“Thor？你今天怎么回事？是不是看上哪家的姑娘了？”

酒吧里的士兵们当然不知道，眼前这个在战场上骁勇善战，场下永远乐呵呵笑着的大块头根本就不是一个只是有一头耀眼金发，长得好看，极度富有同情心的美军上尉。或者说他不仅仅是这样的，他还是北欧最有势力的Odin家族的长子，拥有直属继承权的Odinson，他尊贵的姓氏甚至连为人所道的权利都没有。

即使如此显赫的家族也没有留住Thor，男人从自己的姓氏中所得到的大概真的只有烦不胜烦。自懂事起就开始的各类晚宴，贵族间操蛋的谈话，数不清的虚与委蛇。尤其是当Thor到了婚配的年纪，他连在家里好好吃一顿饭都做不到。天知道这件事情对Thor的打击有多大，他逃出家里的一个重要原因的确是因为自己吃不饱，在自己家却吃不饱饭，他是混的有多惨也就自己知道。

“我吗？当然没有，我不喜欢英国人，我的意思是说，英国人骨子里的那股潮湿味不让人喜欢。”

士兵间的对话显然不会牵扯到什么国家利益，同盟国的大部分将士来自各个国家，Thor金色的长发和健硕的体格被一致认为来自于欧洲大陆，但没有人知道他究竟来自于哪里，甚至有人打赌他是爱斯基摩人，因为正常的欧洲男人不会吃这么多。

而唯一对他知根知底的好友Fandral更是以此为赌局，在Thor明显不赞同的态度下狠狠捞了一笔。

“Thor，你对英国人有误解，你要明白他们是世界上最容易令人沉迷的种族。当他用标准的伦敦腔调叫出你的名字时，你会为他癫狂。”

在遇见Loki之前，Thor觉得这就是句废话，英国人骨子里带着的疏离与冷漠是他最为抵抗的东西。这个世界上还有什么人能把礼貌和冷漠结合得如此完美，挑不出一分错误吗？

恐怕没有。

礼数束缚的国度有着自己的行事标准，不能说好与坏，只能说像Thor这样的直肠子完全没办法应付，似乎他的一切在这个国家中都显得突兀。

更别提他们做出来的菜真是人类史的重大退步。

但这些所有的想法都在穿着黑色风衣男人出现的那一刻全部化作了粉末。顺着当天的风向吹得Thor脸生疼，他总算明白了日不落帝国的魅力，猫眼石一般的眸子，只需要一眼就能让你沦陷，就算他身上带着来自于伦敦的潮湿，带着惯有的冷漠，带着明显的疏离，和不加掩饰的刻薄。

“早上好，Loki。”

“早上好，Odinson先生，我想我已经把话说得很明白了，我并不想在每天清晨看到你。”

Loki对这个突如其来黏着自己的大个子军官没有任何的好感，他这样的人对任何生物都不可能有好感，指不定下一秒他接到的任务就是开枪干了他们。MI6在心狠方面丝毫不逊色于克格勃与盖世太保，这也间接促成了他冷漠到刻薄的性子。长时间生活在阴暗面下，他所有的一切都与阳光无缘，可是这个男人就像是加州的太阳，把他的一切都照得十分通透，一时竟不知怎么应付。

如果硬要说Loki这辈子做得最后悔的事有什么，那不小心走进一家酒馆不经意地喝了一杯，还顺便打了一炮这件事绝对是名列前茅。

大人物们根本不在乎底下人的生死，Loki把这一点看得很清楚，所以他也并没有一点后路都不留给自己。在解决了最后一个任务目标后，他伪装了自己的死亡，用上早已准备好的逃亡护照和足够他余生所用的现金开始了自己的另一段生活，如果他没有遇上Thor，那这一切都会按照他的设想发展。

也许是上天注定不会给作恶多端的劳菲先生什么善终，也说不准是因为看Odinson先生太过于可怜，所以冥冥中的安排就成为了故事发展的开端。

时间回到三天前的那个晚上，Thor还在头疼回到家里需要继承的数百亿美元的家产，这导致他始终没有跟上旁边人的对话，说真的，数百亿美元的财产真的是非常烦人。而刚刚结束了自己间谍生涯的Loki就不是这么想的了，他太高兴了，以至于失掉了自己惯有保持的理性。

这很有可能要归根于太长时间的压抑，他性子里叛逆到反水的那种感性被生冷而发硬的理性压抑得严严实实，他们是活在刀尖上的人，克制是常态，放纵是奢望，而卸下重担的那一刻，Loki只想要一场放纵。

很乱的酒吧，鱼龙混杂，不知道哪个街头艺术家的摇滚把整个空间都填满，这是第一次Loki不带着任务走进酒吧。人生的第一次多多少少都会遭遇一些意外，一杯Amichael，金发男人成为了他今生的意外。

“先生，你需要点什么？”

“我想知道你最擅长什么。”

普通的Martini②显然不是美国人的拿手酒，而Cosmopolitan③口感偏甜显然不是这里的风格，Loki很识趣的没有自己点酒，他把选择权绅士得交到了酒保的手中，带上他练习多年的微笑，一杯Amichael就出现在他面前。

“看上去你不是大兵，但我保证你会爱上它的滋味。”

Loki眉头一挑，在轻尝一口后，赞同地点了点头。即使它的口感不算最佳，但他还是喝的出醇熟的调配手法，看来这款酒在这里十分受欢迎。

“不好意思，但这应该是我的酒。”

Thor看着男人错拿的酒杯一时有点尴尬，虽然他是不在意这样的细节，但坐在他旁边的男人可不像不在意的模样。

他用自己的饭量打赌，这个男人绝对是英国人。

Loki大概是从没遇到过这个问题，今晚的他有点得意忘形，性子中惯有的不动声色在这一刻也显得尴尬，他好歹也是MI6的王牌特工，居然会在酒吧中拿错别人的酒杯。

“不好意思，我再给你重新点一杯？”

Loki不愿与人有太多的交往，他坐在这间酒吧中除了一开始的点单外，几乎是一言不发。此时开口说话带着浓厚的英式口音倒让Thor愣了一下。他现在承认Fandral的那句话，即使它听起来真的没有什么道理。

但爱情不就是这么没有道理的吗？

“不用了，如果你不介意的话换回来就好。”

Thor很无所谓地笑了笑，湛蓝色的眼睛宛如浩瀚的深海，当他凝视一个人的时候，风平浪静的海会包裹着他凝望的那个人，而大部分的人都会沉溺在这片海域。

显然Loki不是大多数人。

“当然不，是我的错。”

这个美军上尉有一身令人艳羡的的肌肉，蓝色的眼睛里闪烁着真诚，金色的长发被他随意地扎起来，看上去十分清爽。这可是个难得的品质，就Loki这样的重度洁癖，和轻微颜控而言，Thor在第一面时给他留下了一个好印象。

接下来的聊天简直可以用完美来形容，一个见多识广的特工加上一个拥有良好教育的军人，两个人意外得在很多方面都有相同的见解，尤其是在美食方面，Loki与Thor一样认为自己国家的厨师都是该下地狱的恶魔。

“我真不敢相信你居然是个英国人。”

“日不落帝国做了什么令你如此不满吗？”

Loki倒是对此毫不介意，他对国家的尽忠职守全部都结束在了昨天。他或许比别人要更为讨厌那个地方，那里埋葬着他的全部，阴暗的，见不得光的，肮脏的，所有的贬义词都可以用在那里。但他不说，他只是巧妙的绕过这个话题，把话头又还给了Thor。

聪明的骗子总是这样的，话只说一半，真话一点，假话一点，半真半假。

“不不不，我并不是对这个国度有什么偏见，当然对你就更没有。”

Thor当然不知道面前的小骗子已经在心底把他们所谈论的国家贬低到了极致，生性直爽的男人总是会吃心直口快的亏。

“我并未感受到冒犯，每个国家都有自己的问题，这是不可否认的事实。”

而且，它的确如此罪恶。

这个夜晚的谈话以Loki故意露出的困态为结局，Thor和他互道晚安，两个人在三楼的楼梯口分别，蜡烛把Loki墨绿色的瞳眸照亮，Thor不出意外地听到了自己不寻常的心跳。他们各自抬了一个烛台，带着倦态的尾音正好停在了晚安的最后一个音节上，把他们的夜晚缀饰地异常旖旎。

“Nighty night.”④

Thor说完才发现自己有多么愚蠢，他居然对第一次见面的陌生人说出如此亲昵的晚安，就算再怎么粗神经他也知道这是不礼貌的。好在Loki并没有心生反感，男人笑了笑，转头走向了走廊的另一边。

“啊…不要……不要……进来，全部都给我，给我！”

“你可真是个小荡妇，下面的小嘴吸这么紧干什么？”

Loki被压在旅店浴室的墙上，双手被身后的金发男人禁锢在头顶，臀部高高抬起配合着男人的抽插，淋浴的水声完全掩盖不住他持续不断的呻吟。浴室缭绕着雾气裹挟着他眼中的水汽，挠得人心里直痒痒……

“咚咚咚，咚咚咚……”

木板的声音穿透进房间，Thor身为军人的直觉在第一时间让他从梦境中苏醒，来不及回味梦里的香艳，他打开了紧锁的门。

“Loki？”

Thor确定自己没看错时间，接近午夜的点钟，自己的春梦对象却出现在自己门口，自己下边支起来的小帐篷可都拜他所赐。而眼前所见之景可不比梦里的逊色多少。

男人只穿着一身绿色丝绒的睡袍，只有腰带系在腰间勾勒出他紧致的曲线，前襟半开，露出里面白皙的肌肤。黑色的长发还滴着水，一颗一颗地滚落过喉结，把最上面的睡袍浸湿为更深的颜色，或许有一些还顺着肉体与衣服的空隙继续往下滑过他粉嫩的乳头。

“不请我进去坐坐？”

Loki嘴边勾起一抹笑替代了眼中一闪而的慌乱，仿佛他就是一个深夜敲开陌生男人门的人，即使会这么做的人大抵也就一类人。

“额……要喝杯水吗？”

Thor把人迎了进来，他拿不准Loki是什么意思，这个男人就像是一个谜团，在傍晚的酒吧出现，用他美妙的嗓音把Thor的魂都要勾走，说实话遇见Loki后他的烦恼似乎都变了，而现在，他出现在这里，像是一朵带着夜间水汽的花朵，散发出诱人的香味。

Loki没有回答他，至少语言上没有回答他，他送上了自己的红唇作为补偿，用力的吻落到了Thor的嘴边，他不自觉地搂上了对方紧致的腰部，那处的手感果然和梦里一般令人沉迷。两个人的距离渐渐缩短，Thor却只觉得自己愈发看不穿Loki。他不断用舌头抚过男人嘴里的每一寸软肉，扫过他的齿面，每一次敏感处的颤抖都令他发狂。Thor自认不是个登徒好色之人，偏偏对着Loki，这个仅有一面之缘的男人，让他失了所有的理智。

他想，自己是不是要有点分寸，别把人吓跑了。

可当他抬眼望到Loki被吻得带上水雾的双眼和被唾液濡湿的唇角时，脑子就恍若炸了一颗手榴弹。

去他妈的分寸，他只想把身下这个男人操到哭不出来。

楼道里好像有一些声音，悉悉索索的脚步声，Thor猜是三个成年男人，可他甚至来不及仔细辨认确定就又被Loki的吻吸引。黑发的男人就是一条被撩拨起欲望的毒蛇，紧紧缠绕着壮硕的男人，用他冰冷的身体触碰炙热，压抑不住的喘息在窄小的空间里被无限制地放大，甚至到了一种震耳欲聋的程度。Thor满脑子都是Loki，别说就是几声不明所以的声响，就算是天塌下来，他此时也不会去理会。

下身撑起的幅度越来越大，Thor把Loki压在墙上吻了很久，直到睡袍的带子随着他越来越大的动作而掉落，他们才结束那个吻。

“好看吗？”

与瞳色相同的睡袍失去了唯一的束缚，自然地散落到了两边，胸前的乳头，紧实的腹肌全部露了出来，在墨绿色的衬托下Loki的肌肤更为白皙。但这都不是最吸引眼球的地方，真正令Thor移不开视线的还是顶端已经冒出透明液体的性器。这个男人大概是有裸睡的习惯吧，他全身上下除了那件聊胜于无的睡衣外，空无一物，粉嫩的龟头和直挺的柱体隐没在稀松的耻毛间，Thor几乎是目不转睛地盯着他的那处，全身血液都完全被冻结，身下的欲望更是令他无法忍受。

天知道，这个男人居然没穿内裤！

Loki很满意对面那个金发帅哥的表情，他纵横这么多年，除了一张能黑白颠倒的嘴外，这幅身形姣好的身体自然也是他不可多得的资本，拿下一个美军上尉并不是什么难事。即使他一开始压根就没动这个心思，至少在他迫不得已随便敲开一扇门的时候，他根本不知道里面走出来的人，会是今晚和他聊天的人。

“当然，我喜欢。”

男人总会在这种时候爆发出不同往常的占有欲，尤其是Thor这样的男人。尽管他与Loki只是萍水相逢，见面不到10个小时，他对他几乎一无所知，可他还是会忍不住想究竟有多少人见过这幅模样，而不管究竟有多少人，他都想找到他们，一枪一个。Loki又抛出一个笑，他一直都在笑，进门的时候，接吻的时候，结束一个吻的空隙，以及与Thor赤裸相见的现在。

两个人滚到了旅馆看上去并不怎么踏实的单人床上，两个成年男人的体重几乎是摧残着这张木床，它发出“咯吱咯吱”的声音，把Loki的呻吟都压住了半数。现在再废话什么就显得有些矫情，两个人本就存了不一样的心思，做到了最后一步不管是假意还是真做都没有什么意义，擦枪走火的事多了去了，一切都等爽完之后再说。

Thor把紧敷着自己的短裤扯掉，双手也没闲着，一边撸着Loki渐渐挺立的阴茎，一边还不忘记他粉嫩的乳头。如蛆附骨的快感随着Thor的动作传递到Loki身上，前端的龟头被仔细抚慰，冠状的凹头被抚平，常年握枪的手指布满茧子，薄薄的一层就能把Loki逼到想要尖叫。

身体最柔软的地方，怎么可能受得了这样的折磨？

好在Thor并没有特别为难他，在关照了几分钟后，他就把注意力转到了后方的小穴上，不常用到的器官像是感受到了危险，私处周围的所有肌肤都紧绷着，指头抚摸在上面时可以感受到主人的颤抖。

“嘿，放轻松……”

Loki下意识想翻个白眼，工作的性质让他明白自己的身体能有多大的潜力，而他本人更是一个极端的享乐主义者，在他看来和谁上床并不是最重要的，爽不爽才是他最关心的事情。

“该放轻松的谁？Brother？”

Loki用他墨绿色的大眼睛摆出最无罪的模样，装作一个青涩无辜的男孩，修长的双腿蜷缩起来，只露出最引人遐想的那部分，先前被快感逼出的生理泪水还挂在眼角，倒还真像是Thor把他怎么样了。

没想到眼前这个小骗子还有这招，Thor几乎是下意识地停手，毕竟不是每个人都会在床上被叫哥哥，即使这样莫名生出的背德感加速了他欲望的膨胀。Loki握住Thor又胀了一圈的阴茎，他沉迷这个东西带给他的感觉，他的工作决定了他注定在这个方面不会安于平淡，而他本人也的确可以玩一些花样。毫无疑问，Thor的老二确实很吸引他，或者说这个男人的一切都很吸引他，他拥有Loki一直渴望的那些东西，他也不吝啬把自己全部展示给Loki。

单从这一点上看，英国特工认为自己找到了一位契合度很高的床伴。

“那你让他放松放松？”

情事的主动权又滑向Thor，他把Loki整个地翻了过去，露出藏在后面羞羞答答的小穴，它正颤抖着，从粉红色的软肉可以窥探出小穴的美景。Loki被迫摆出了跪趴的姿势，头埋进白色的被子也也帮他遮住接踵而来的尖叫。

“啊！啊……！！”

没有足够扩张就强行挤进去，尽管看上去似乎是无比熟练，但确实这是Thor第一次在床上遇见男人。他单纯地认为男人会比女人的私处更好插入，Loki用自己的惨状告诉了他，这个想法多么愚蠢。Loki不用去看就知道那里一定流血了，液体的粘稠感在疼痛面前变得不那么令他难以忍受，他尝试稍微动一动自己的腰部，至少可以找回点知觉。Thor紧紧扣住他，插进去一半的阴茎停下自己侵略的脚步，等待着Loki稍微适应一点他可怖的尺寸。

“放松……亲爱的……”

Thor低沉的嗓音在床第间显得更为致命，甚至对Loki而言就像是不知名却药效强劲的催情剂，每一声都把他推向不知名的情欲边缘。Loki近乎绝望地又感受到了阴茎抬头的趋势，身体抑制不住的快感折磨着他，这甚至比后穴出血更令他痛苦。

“你还好吗？要不我退出来？”

Thor也不好受，Loki下面的紧致程度几乎是超出他的想象，硕大的龟头能感受到里面的温暖紧实，内壁的柔软性极高，软肉包裹着他的阴茎，完全俘获了这个大个子，可是他却不敢再进一步。Loki的那声惨叫令他意识到身下这具身体没有他想象地耐折腾，而且按照这个可爱的反应来看，Loki的后穴像是完全没有使用过一样，这个认知令他的老二又大了一圈，卡在蜜穴的出口进退两难。

“进来……”

 “什么？”

正在纠结的Thor以为自己听错了。

“我让你快他妈地老子进来！你是不是不行了？”

银舌头的嘲讽被接下来的动作打断，Thor最后的理智在这声进来过后统统化为了碎片，按着Loki柔软的腰就开始动作。他把所有的精力都发泄到Loki身上，用尽全力地大力抽插，蹂躏着包裹他的蜜穴，直到那处被操出成熟的红色，整个包裹他的腔道汁水横流。

Loki已经没有自己清晰的意识了，完全沉浸在感官世界的身体跟随着身上男人驰骋的动作不断攀爬上永无止境的高峰，一座又一座的欲望高峰把他折磨到哭泣，在一阵拆骨般强烈的冲刺下他终于达到了绝顶，身体不断地痉挛着，达到今晚的第一个高潮。

“嘿，你被我操射了，Brother.”

这句弟弟无疑是刚才的反击，Thor把自己在战争之外的所有精力全部发泄在Loki身上，他们晃动着那张木板床，金发的男人半是逼迫半是诱供让Loki哭泣，折腾了大半夜后最终在Loki叫哑了的呻吟中射出了白色的精华……

这是三天前那个夜晚的故事，也是他们故事的开端。

 

注：  
①Amichael 中文名翻作A咪可，基酒是伏特加，二战时期美军俱乐部的最爱。

②Martini 中文名翻作马天尼，基酒为杜松子酒，被誉为鸡尾酒之父。

③Cosmopolitan 中文名翻作大都会，基酒为伏特加。


	2. Amichael（中）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梦中，他看到了一杯酒，那是出自Natasha的Amichael。

Loki第二天早上醒来的时候整个人都是不好的，他原本的想法可不是这样的，就算他确实有过要和Thor来一发的想法，但那终究只是一个不那么成熟的想法。

好了，现在他非常确认，那个想法不仅不成熟，而且还很荒谬。

Loki几乎是一瘸一跛地回到了自己的房间，他现在顾不上休息，除了睡在隔壁的那个大麻烦以外，昨夜追来的那伙人他也比较在意。昨夜的情况远远要比他想象得危险，他听到了走廊里的脚步声，成年男子在情绪紧绷时的脚步声会与正常人有轻微差别，他几乎是下意识地离开了自己的房间。最后一次任务时他已经把以前那些东西处理得十分干净，只要不让人看到他的脸，他有自信不被抓到。可是旅店的走廊就是这么笔直的一条，他连个躲处都没有，只能任意敲门。

Loki对自己这张脸还是挺有信心的，最坏的情况无非也就是敲晕那个无辜的旅客。谁又能知道，他开门看到的居然是Thor那张脸。

“Shit！”

回到自己屋子的Loki花了一点时间检查，确定没有什么偷听设备后，他瘫在了床上。私处传来的酸痛令他无法坐立，只能用侧躺的姿势来缓解下体的疼痛。

他把几天前的计划在脑子里又过了一遍，并不知道自己的这份计划出了什么问题，为什么还会有追兵对他死追不放，对他这个“死人”死追不放。

这事若是放在以往Loki也就是多花上个几分钟解决下杂鱼，可现在这个节骨眼上，他对形势的判断不能有任何的偏差，追兵究竟是哪一方的人马他必须要弄清楚，再惹出什么乱子他的全盘计划就会全部失去意义。之后他要面对的恐怕就不是几波杂鱼，而是蜂拥而至的各国特工。

至少MI6和克格勃是肯定会前赴后继地来找他的。邪神的名号在外，他手上沾了多少人的血，又知道多少关于国家不能说的秘密。平心而论，对付他这样的人除了死亡，也的确没有什么更好的选择。

“妈的！都该去死！”

Loki把旅店桌子上所有的东西全部扔到了地上，身体的酸痛感愈发增加了他的烦躁情绪，他原本应该享受一个美好的清晨，没有追杀，没有跟踪，更没有快散架的身体反应。那个美军上尉简直就是个人形坦克，一个晚上的性爱比他出一个月的任务都要恐怖。

“先生您好，需要早餐吗？”

木板门被人敲响，服务员的声音透过门的缝隙穿过来，Loki逼迫着自己迅速冷静，脑子里飞快地判断应不应该开门，不想过分引人注意，却也不得不担心门外的危险。

Loki恨透了这种没有掌控权的情况。

在三十秒过后，他面带微笑地打开了门，墨绿色的睡衣慵懒地披在他的身上，刚刚洗完澡的长发滴着水，配上外露锁骨上的痕迹，想让人不懂都难。敲门的服务员显然也是明白人，对Loki身上的痕迹选择了漠视，把放着咖啡和面包的托盘放到他手中后便离开了。Loki保持着微笑，直到服务员走下楼梯口，他才关上门，把藏在袖子里的枪放下。

他要尽快离开这里，走得越远越好。

很久以后Loki想过这段逃亡的日子，如果当时没有Thor.Odinson，那他可能真的会远走高飞，去一个温暖一点的海滨城市，远离大不列颠，远离这个给他留下一生伤痛，一生恐惧的地方。或许Loki这辈子都不可能得到阳光，他的内心永远是矛盾的，他渴望着又畏惧着，疯狂地追寻又在最后时刻望而却步。

男人自认不是什么好人，他曾经渴望过光明，渴望过阳光照在心底的那一个瞬间，他甚至渴望过拥有一份正常的情感。他就像是一个常年生活在阴暗角落的孩子，憧憬着阳光，却又怕被阳光所灼伤。但追求自己得不到的东西恰恰是人的本性，没有人能抵抗住追寻本身的魅力。

可是人生中永远都不缺乏意外，戏剧性的走向把命运与缘分诠释得入木三分，Loki就是在那个昏黄的傍晚遇见了Thor，在那个有太多未知的夜晚又阴差阳错地敲开了男人的门。

“咚咚咚……”

门又响了起来，Loki放松的肌肉再次绷紧，常年训练出来的反应力几乎是下意识越过脑子做出的反应。Loki握紧手上的匕首，如果迫不得已，他会选择默无声息地出手，枪响势必会引来一些不必要的小麻烦，现在的他没有心情去解决这些杂粹。

“那个……”

Thor以为自己会看到一个虚弱的人，他压根没想到打开门迎接他的会是一把细长的匕首。锋利细薄的铁面抵着他的喉结，只要再用上半分力气就可以要了他的命。

“我只是想来道个歉，你可以把它收……”

打断Thor的事Loki的吻，他乱成一锅粥的脑子闪过一个画面，似乎相同的情景在昨天晚上发生过，唯一的不同是昨天自己站在门内，Loki站在门外。如果说昨天夜里他睡懵了，完全不理解那个主动送上来的吻意味着什么，那现在。

出色的听力楼道边有两个男人，他过来的时候就看到他们偷偷摸摸地向Loki的房间张望，想来Loki是有什么原因不想让人找到他吧。

“Brother，昨晚玩得还不够尽兴吗？还是说你对昨晚的生意不满意？”

北欧人天生的大嗓门在这个时候成为了优势，Thor甚少与人调情，嘴笨的他在说情话这个方面从来都是被嘲笑的对象。在前线的这几年，他所有的肾上激素都贡献给了战争，即使偶尔有需要发泄的时候也都是自己解决。但是当他遇到Loki之后，这个难题似乎迎刃而解，他现在的水平应该可以和Fandral持平。

Loki知道这个男人在给自己解围，即使现在的他恨不得在Thor的身上戳两个洞，也不得不依靠在男人怀中装作一个男妓。他用尽了自己全部的耐心尽量依偎着Thor，直到男人把他推进房间，在木门刚刚关上的那一瞬间，Loki手腕一转就把Thor压在了墙上，银质的匕首之间抵在他的脖子上，一点都不掩饰自己的恶意。

“我就想道个歉而已，你不用这么紧张。”

Loki沉默地盯着他，锋利的眼神把Thor每一块肌肉都剖离，确定这个男人不想做什么后他才放下了手中的匕首。

“你没必要道歉，是我去找的你，既然大家都爽到了，那就好聚好散。”

Loki手腕一转，匕首直接插进了旁边的墙壁，这个清晨他实在是耗费了太多的体力，现在的他没有什么多余的精力去应付一夜情的对象。男人坐回床边，绿色的睡袍肆意地披在身上，隐隐约约透出了青紫色的暧昧痕迹，他从床边的抽屉里找出一包香烟，熟练地拆开包装抽出一根，沉默地点上。

尼古丁的烟雾从火星微亮的那一点开始扩散，男人就这么赤裸裸地坐在床边，瘦削的身材一览无余，身上布满吻痕，阳光打在浅灰色的窗帘上，少许光透了进来，逆着那一点微光，Loki笑得无所谓，看得Thor生疼。

“和我走吧。”

“啊？”

这就是一切的开端，Loki在这座城市只短短停留了半天却惹出了一辈子的麻烦。

“我再次声明Odinson先生，我不需要你负责，我过得很好。”

“不，Loki，你过得不好，你今早甚至没吃早餐。”

“如果你要用吃早餐来衡量一个人过得好不好，那幸福可就太简单了。”

Loki很想把眼前这个大个子直接丢出去，他跟了自己三天，不论Loki在什么时候出发，总能在目的地看到Thor。他甩不掉这个尾巴，作为顶级特工，Loki对这个事实感到尤为不爽。

“先把早餐吃了吧…小心！！”

在Thor出声的一刻，Loki也感受到了身后的危险，他几乎是下意识地躲开要害，但是他的速度还是慢了一步。子弹穿透玻璃，直直朝着他的后背而来。遭了，躲不开！这个距离他只来得及避开心脏。

“走！”

预料中的疼痛并没有出现，邪神抬头看见的是染了血的金发。他没有丝毫的犹豫，反身从枕头下掏出手枪就朝着枪声的声源射去。连开三枪，眼睛都不带眨一下，几秒后对面的声音便没了下文。Loki忍住爆粗口的冲动，迅速从包里翻出了急救绷带和消毒药物为Thor处理伤口。

“没事的，这在战场上很常见。”

“你个蠢货是经常给人挡枪吗？”

Loki恨不得把那个窟窿眼儿捅个对穿，他最讨厌欠别人东西，因为你欠别人的时候，你并不能知道自己能不能把欠的东西还完。而现在，他欠Thor一条命，这可绝对不是什么容易还的东西。

“我只给你挡过。”

深沉的声音落进Loki的耳朵，他正在包扎的手几乎是下意识停了下来，但这样的愣神也只有很短的几秒钟，快得让Thor以为是自己的错觉。

接下来的几天他们都在赶路，Loki没有再避开Thor的跟随，他们用沉默代替争吵，用最简单的方式相处，不提那一夜，也不提那一枪。他们就像一对关系不错的兄弟，沿途旅店的老板娘酒吧的酒保和醉在吧台的酒鬼都这么认为，他们谈论着这对“兄弟”，猜测着他们来自于哪里。

Loki，他一定来自英国，只有大不列颠岛的男人会有这样迷人的嗓音，他苍白的皮肤上嵌了一双绿宝石，鲜红的嘴唇总是勾着恰到好处的幅度，而当他开口时，哪怕是刚从海边诞生的女神亦会为他倾倒。可是这个男人又那么的含蓄，他满面笑容地和你问好，但你们的谈话注定会在特定的短时间结束，他的冷漠暗藏在虚伪而礼貌的微笑下，他的疏离从骨头里透出，令人不敢亲近。

这就是Loki，那个不安分的小混蛋。

可他的“哥哥”，那个金发的男人完全和他是两个极端，他都不需要做什么就能赢得周围所有人的好感。他的笑容从内而外，从不会让人感到不适，有很多大胆的女孩甚至已经把她们珍贵的香吻送到了Thor的唇边，希冀这个男人可以和她们有一个愉快的夜晚。

“Loki，你真该尝尝的，Natasha的Amichael很不错。”

“我相信她在别的方面，技术也不差。”

Loki斜靠在床上，今天旅店来了一批游客，老板娘用一杯酒收买了他们，把他们赶进了一个房间。那个该死的俄罗斯女人，用她琥珀色的眼睛蒙骗了所有人。

可怜的Thor还被蒙在鼓里呢，一直傻兮兮地以为Natasha是什么普通的乡间姑娘。真是拜托他用他那比肱二头肌还小的脑子想一想，有哪个单纯的小姑娘敢在这种地方独自一人开酒吧，漂亮的女人都是毒，漂亮的俄罗斯女人则是毒上加毒。

Thor没有回答他，Loki明显意有所指的回答让他无从开口，Thor.Odinson自小就是个行动多过说话的人，Frigg很担心将来的某一天如果他遇上自己心爱的人会嘴笨到无法开口。

很不幸，Frigg的预测几乎是分毫不差，尤其是Thor喜欢的人，还有一条“银舌头”。

“不，Loki，我不会和其他人讨论那方面。”

正在看书的男人愣住了，他眼神依旧没有离开书本，但翻动书页的手指却停了下来。Loki这么聪明通透的人自然明白Thor的意思，恐怕所谓的其他人都是与他所对立。Thor说的很真心，Loki听得很仔细，静默的房间中有一些东西开始悄然改变，蜡烛照出的灯光透过床上有所动作的两个人打在墙上，勾勒出Loki精瘦的胴体和Thor雄壮的身材。

“现在的你不是迫不得已。”

“我从未迫不得已。”

Loki悄然嗤笑一声，Thor难道认为几天前的夜里自己是迫不得已吗？即使两个人几乎闭口不谈他的身份，但Loki明白，Thor肯定猜出了个大概。Loki是个特工，但他可是个随性惯了的特工，要知道很少有人能逼迫Loki去做他不喜欢的事情。

所有的情事都是从一个吻开始的。Loki天生体温就要比常人低一点，连带着印上Thor嘴唇的吻也是冰凉的。然而男人身上的热气却超乎他的想象，顺着嘴唇相接的地方，Thor身上的热度混合着他本人的气息，席卷了Loki全身。

想要身下这个男人沾染上自己的味道，想要他拥有自己的温度，更想要他完全属于自己。Thor从不知道自己有一天会变成这样，像一个不知疲倦的贪恋之人，可以为自己所执念的东西付出一切，甚至包括生命。

“I love you,Loki.”

Thor吻得虔诚，他吻遍了Loki每一寸的肌肤，用红唇为他印上别样的色彩。他的舌头在Loki的耳根处打着转，带起了身下人的一阵颤栗，他爱极了Loki的样子，他喜欢看他在自己怀里情不自禁的模样。因为这给他一种罪恶的满足感，他所爱的人在床上只会为他情动，展开的展开的双腿间，有为他绽开的欲望之花。

这一切的一切都是因为自己。

Loki任由着Thor的任性，他并不知道自己对Thor抱有一种什么样的感情，有可能是萍水相逢的兴起，也有可能是这个傻子冲上来为他挡下一枪的心软。Loki这个人不喜欢欠别人什么，他不知道他是否有能力偿还，但他更不喜欢谈爱情，因为爱情会让你欠的东西越来越多。然而面对刚刚Thor的告白，他却说不出什么拒绝的话，邪神有点搞不懂自己。

Thor也没有留什么时间给他想明白，他尽心尽力地吻着Loki，嘴唇从Loki光滑而紧致脊背一路下滑，顺过漂亮的腰骨，最后是隐秘在臀肉中的蜜穴。Loki的皮肤始终是晶莹的白色，富有弹性的肌肉在表皮下面泛着光泽，这简直超出寻常，很难想象这是一个男人的皮肤。 

“Come on……” 

暧昧的低语回荡在Thor耳边，他抚慰着Loki抬头的欲望，手指灵活地服务着那个正可怜地向外留着透亮液体的器官。Loki从不否认自己的欲望，他是个享乐主义者，舒服的事情就做，大不了做完把那个人杀了，他心里自有一套自己的道德体系。Thor的存在无疑是对这套体系的冲击，男人每一次的动作都和Loki所喜欢的东西相差甚远，可他就是能让Loki感受到愉悦。

“不够……这里还不够……”

Loki从不自己碰触自己的阴茎，他想解决欲望的时候通常会找一个人为他解决。男人一向喜欢粗暴一点的性爱，在他看来，疼痛可以适当地激发快感，让他更深刻地感受到性爱的冲击。Loki想嘲笑Thor，嘲笑Thor的拖沓，嘲笑他的温柔。可他根本笑不出来，他已经完全沦陷在这样的温柔中无法自拔，男人给他的每一个吻，每一次抚慰都是前所未有的认真，以至于让他有一种想要落泪的冲动。

Loki张开自己的双腿，前方的欲望抬着头，挺立的柱体在耻毛中显得愈发娇嫩，这幅景象冲击着Thor，几乎把他所有的理智撞碎。Loki就像那杯红色的Amichael，艳丽的颜色，热辣的口感和十足的后劲。

Loki在得意，他喜欢看Thor为他失控的模样，蓝色的海潮终于不再是风平浪静，此时透过那双眼睛，他可以想象出雷电交加的神是什么样子，那就是Thor的模样。他的嘴角又勾了一丝角度，柔软的腰肢甚至向上一凑，把所有的美景都送到Thor眼中。

Thor忍着直接进入的冲动，用两根手指开始扩张，一时半会儿也找不到什么可以润滑的东西，Thor只能耐着性子慢慢做扩张。

“进来……直接进来…”

Thor可受不住这样的挑逗，事实上世界上也没有人可能受得起这样的挑逗，他张嘴含住了Loki挺立的性器，手还不忘在没含进的部分摩擦呈蘑菇状的龟头被他的舌头不断舔舐，接着则是顺着下方敏感笔直的筋脉向下舔,一边用力吸吮一边用手搓揉，甚至连根部的睾丸都不曾放过。温暖的口腔紧紧包裹着Loki，他喘息着，希冀能平复下腹不断涌入的热火，这场欲火来得猛烈，不出几分钟就让他变为了欲望的俘虏，薄唇从唇线处微开，眼神里已经找不出半分精明。Thor能感受到嘴中的性器在不断胀大，他继续努力地取悦着它，直到Loki的身体开始抽搐，他猛地抬高了头，露出平日藏在黑发中的脖颈，嘴中的呻吟也随着变高。

白色的浊液射了出来，有一部分沾染在Thor的嘴唇上，更多的则是在两个人的腹部。趁着Loki失神的几分钟，Thor把白色的液体直接送进了Loki的后穴，接着他的体液扩张着那张贪吃的小嘴。

“Brother？”

他的语气里是笑意，仿佛Loki就是他的弟弟。若他早一点遇到这个人就好了，他多希望他能和Loki是一对兄弟，这样他的身上就不会有那些丑陋的痕迹，他就不会有这般顽劣的性子。Loki身上的枪伤藏的很好，都在一些比较隐蔽的地方，看得出来有一部分是静心处理过的。这个小坏蛋还一直以为他不知道，可是他又怎么可能不知道？他在他熟睡的时候亲吻过他每一寸的肌肤，他抚平过他入睡时紧皱的眉头，他在他光洁的额头上落下吻迹。

他甚至在第一夜就知道Loki是MI6的人。

Odin的势力在整个大陆都有所遍及，即使他不愿意过多参和家里的事务也该知道MI6的邪神与任务同归于尽的消息。Loki远远要比他自己想象的出名。

Thor一直在想怎么和Loki解释，但按照他的性子，得知Thor的身份恐怕只会越跑越远，这可不是他愿意看到的。所以他只能小心地把人往家里带，一点一点地靠近Odin的版图，过几天再告诉他吧，等他相信自己。而现在，他只想把这个小骗子吃干抹净。

Thor把早已抑制不住的欲望抵在已经已经软化的穴口上，他慢慢地进入了Loki，他们在此时开始融合为一体。温暖的小穴紧紧包着Thor的阴茎，肉刃破开Loki所有的防御，把他的身体最深的地方一点点抚平，让Thor感受着最原始的甜美。

“啊……啊…疼…”

细细的呜咽声像一只可怜的小狗，进入身体时的疼痛盖过了从高潮中得到的快感，Loki下意识绷紧了身子，把头埋进了Thor的怀中。总是不肯认输的人也就只有在这个时候财会露出认输的模样。

“乖……”

Thor抱着他，宽厚的手掌安抚着Loki，慢慢地在他身体内动作，一开始只是浅浅地抽插着，缓慢地在他身体内不断摆动，Loki的内壁也在适应着他的抽插。等到身下人逐渐放松后，他突然开始加速用力，每一下都重重地碾压在最敏感的一点上，似乎是想要把身下的人撞散。

“快点……快一点……”

Loki已经完全沉浸在欲望中无法自拔，脑子一片空白，他完全把自己交给了Thor，身体像是一叶小舟，徘徊在欲望的大海无法靠岸，依靠着这个男人是他唯一的办法。

这场激烈的性事持续到了后半夜，Thor停下来的时候Loki已经有点意识不清，他的眼睛里满是水汽，没有了平日里的精明，剩下的是真实。

那个真实的他，而他喜欢那个真实的他。

洛基完全晕厥在那场情事中，身体像是散架一般，完全沉浸在无以言说的酸痛中，他在迷迷糊糊似乎感受到一个有些刺痛感的吻，可他看不清楚。

梦中，他看到了一杯酒，那是出自Natasha的Amichael。


	3. Amichael（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Loki，love is not enemy，so do I.”

Thor下楼的时候Natasha正在抽烟，女人金色的卷发披散在肩上，没有开门的酒馆里唯一的光源是已经岌岌可危的一盏烛台。即便如此，它所发出的光也渐渐微弱，不断跳动的火烛把女人印在墙上的轮廓勾勒得十分模糊。

“你想清楚了吗？Thor.Odinson，你过去所逃避的所有东西都会重新回到你的身上，你所逃避的所有。”

Natasha的眼睛里全是狡黠，这个俄罗斯女人的确是一瓶毒药，摄人心魂的女人，无可救药的心动。

不同于Loki对Natasha的戒备，Thor对这个常年做间谍的女人倒是用上了真心实意。谎言不是他的风格，他不习惯也不喜欢用这样单薄的武器来保护自己。比起言语上的戒备，他更倾向于在身体方面胜人一筹，这也是他和Loki本质上的区别。

Loki对这个世界完全没有善意，包括Thor在内的所有人都是他可以抛弃的对象，这是一个事实，Thor想要改变的也正是这个事实。

“MI6的人已经有所察觉，但他们没有证据。”

Natasha把情报放到了桌子上，女人把燃尽的烟按灭，陈旧的烟灰缸盛放着最后的火星在昏暗的室内消逝殆尽。Thor用手拨了拨自己的金色长发，他长呼一口气，蓝色的眼睛中似乎可以看到即将掀起的风浪，但当Natasha停下仔细去看的时候又什么都没有，他还是那个笑得灿烂的Thor。

“我知道了，谢谢你Natasha，顺便替我向Tony问好。”

Thor拿走了那张单薄的纸。

“你真的不再考虑一下我们的邀请？”

Natasha从吧台后探出半个身子，她比一般女人的柔韧性要好，总是能把腰折到一种不可想象的程度，此时他们鼻尖相对，眼神中却少了该有的暧昧旖旎。

“这几年我离开家总希望能找到点自己想要的东西，Frigg很支持我，Odin也没什么实质性的阻拦，现在我找到了我想要的东西，也该带回去给他们看看，至于以后的事情就以后再说吧。”

Natasha点点头，算是勉强认可了这个回答，她知道Thor不喜欢被别人束缚，这一点很久之前他们就了解的很清楚了。

可人活在世上，有怎么可能不被束缚住？Thor心太宽，等到他遇上让他放不开手的人，自然也就懂了自愿受缚的意思。

看，现在他不就已经栽进去了吗？

Natasha无聊得擦起了酒杯，她的余光刚好看到Thor抬着一人份的早餐踏上木质的楼梯。这么清淡的白粥也不知道邪神能不能习惯。

可惜Natasha注定是不能知道这个答案的，Thor匆忙又慌乱的蠢样子破坏了她美好的宁静清晨，她终于明白了雷神之所以被称为雷神的缘由，可怜她刚刚装好的木地板，就这么被Thor踩出了一个洞。

“他不见了，我就下来了十分钟。”

懊悔的大个子坐在大厅的沙发上，陈旧的沙发看上去有些脱皮的痕迹，挑剔如Tony自然是不想靠近。即使现在的情况如此紧急，他也不会有例外。

“虽然这句话说出来有点打击人，但是Thor，Natasha在十分钟内大概可以杀掉100个人然后溜之大吉。”

Tony显然没有早起的习惯，他对一大早被拉到酒馆开会这件事情表达了自己的不满，天知道他的床上还有个热辣辣的男孩，他居然不在床上继续和他的小野猫滚床单，而是跑过来安慰这条金毛犬。

Tony.Stark坚定地认为自己更爱猫咪。尤其是亚麻色的小猫咪，简直就是他的菜。

“能查到他去哪了吗？”

“MI6上周就开始急于确实他的死讯，邪神的价值需要我给你算算吗？”

Tony摊手的样子很滑稽，尤其是配上他乱得像鸡窝的头发，尤其是和旁边的Steven比起来，糟糕透了都算是好一点的评价。

“他是Loki。”

Thor很执着，他本来就是个执着的人，在遇上Loki的事情后变得更为执着。不可否认的一点是，在Thor心中，这个才见面一个月的男人地位越来越高。

“我当然知道他叫Loki，几乎全世界的特工都知道。那你也该知道，如果他想要藏起来，你根本不可能找到他。”

Tony放弃继续和Thor讲道理，说真的，只有他觉得Thor的脑子不好使吗？他们俩个人在酒吧遇上，阴差阳错打了一炮，这样的剧情老套又恶俗，每一天都在发生，怎么到Thor这儿就变得那么麻烦了。

“他说过他不需要你负责，或许他只是觉得自己和你不适合，你的身份太复杂了，Thor。”

Steven不想给自己的好兄弟泼冷水，Thor没心没肺的时间已经太久，该找个人让他收收心了。但邪神毕竟不是什么毛头小子，他要是不想让人找到他，那就没有人可以找到他。

“我会找到他的，无论在哪。”

Thor离开了酒馆，他拒绝了所有人的帮助，独自一人走出了小镇。他十分清楚Steven和Tony的话，即使平时看上去不太爱用脑子，但Thor并不是一个没有脑子的人。Loki和他相处的这一个月他很清楚自己和什么人呆在一起，这不是什么英伦绅士，这是个货真价实的刽子手，手上沾染的血和自己比都只多不少。

可他太迷人了，他的一个优点似乎可以盖过他的所有缺点，而他最大的优点莫过于，他是Loki。

捏紧手中墨迹还未干的字条，Thor保持着空前的冷静，他湛蓝色的瞳眸甚至印射出偏冷的色调。他多少可以猜到些Loki离开的缘由，Natasha和自己的关系一定引出了邪神的误会，这样的误会自然也会牵扯出后续的东西，比如说，自己的真实身份。

Loki现在的处境很危险，不知有多少方的势力在追查他，想让他开口的，想让他闭嘴的，两拨人恐怕已经打得不可开交。算上自己，三股势力都在寻找他的踪迹，Thor知道Loki厉害，但他实在想不出Loki在这么短的时间内是怎么做到销声匿迹的。

这个小骗子究竟去了哪里？

Thor手握纸条，黑色的花体只有一个单词。

Amichael。

那杯酒的名字，那杯他们相遇时候的酒。红色的液体，基酒是伏尔加，苹果汁，莱姆汁，碎冰，糖水，柠檬汁，这些都是很常见的辅料，就连杯饰都是红樱桃，没有任何特点。Thor想破脑子也想不出这算是什么提示，美军偏爱的酒中就数Amichael最普通，Thor有理由怀疑一个月前的那天晚上是Loki第一次喝到这种酒。

Thor越想越觉得蹊跷，脚底不小心踢到了一个破了一半的玻璃瓶，破碎的玻璃散了一地，隐秘的玻璃渣全部落到了草地里。

杯子！

Thor用最快的速度跑回了Natasha的小酒馆，把还没走的所有人吓了一跳。

“Natasha，告诉我Amichael的杯具是什么？”

“Collins Glass.”

唇齿开合间吐出了两个单词。

 

Loki现在的处境远远要比Thor想的好，他被人“请”到了一家不错的旅馆，楼上楼下的防御大概能抵上一个加强营，还不算现在围在他身边的这两个男人，看上去近身格斗就不差。说起来，克格勃可真是看得起自己这个“死人”，在不确认的状况下还愿意出这么多人来找他，自己的身价什么时候飙到这么高了。

“Mr.Laufeyson，不如我们长话短说，谈笔生意。”

克格勃并不想要他的命，活着的邪神远比死了的邪神要值钱，至少对他们来说是这样。邪神选择了离开MI6就意味着他马上就要寻找新的下家，干他们这一行的，想金盆洗手就是痴心妄想。

“Loki，你是个聪明人，为何不做一点聪明事？”

“聪明事？我不开口你们就始终不会杀我，我一向很聪明。”

还是很慵懒的语气，他现在完全不像被捆在椅子上，四肢都失去行动能力的样子，恰恰相反，他完全适应这样的状况，仿佛他才是绑人那个。如果不是那些该死的绳索很显眼，看到的人肯定会以为他只是舒服地坐在那里。

Loki保持着他惯有的笑容，礼貌疏离，还带了点嘲讽，小混蛋总是有很多办法来激怒他的对手，而当感性占据大脑，手上的动作就会发生偏差，Loki清楚这样的游戏规则，他有一手好牌，玩得也出神入化，他天生就是做这个的料。

小骗子看着对方想把自己干掉又下不了手的模样就想笑，要是放在平时，他大概会用一点软话来给对方点甜头，然后再慢慢收拾他们。可他今天不能这么做，他还在等一个大傻子。

他很生气，大傻子居然瞒着他。该死的北欧家族名，Odinson这样的姓氏还真是让他给忽略了，北欧的大家长，那位众神之父，他怎么能以为在酒吧和自己谈天说地，甚至见闻都要超过自己的人会是一个普通的美军士兵。该死的荷尔蒙，Loki恨不得回到过去把上当受骗的自己揍一顿。

Loki的计划一丝不紊地进行着，那些无伤大雅的小伤慢慢出现在他的身上，艳烈的红配上纯洁的白，Thor看到会怎么样？

红色的血沾染了他的白衬衫，他整齐的黑发开始凌乱，衬衫被冷汗打湿紧紧地贴在他的身体上，肉色的皮肤上还有前一夜留下的青紫痕迹。

“不愧是邪神，为了保命可以像个男妓一样敲开一个士兵的门，然后在他身下浪叫一个晚上，一个楼层都能听到你哀求他的声音。告诉我，他操你操得爽吗？”

Loki的脸上依旧没有什么变化，他咧着嘴，墨绿色的眼睛里除了嘲笑再找不出其它情绪，血丝渐渐从他嘴角中渗透，让他看上去更加危险，也更加迷人。

至少Thor始终是觉得他迷人的。

他用最快的速度赶到这个叫Collins的小镇，Loki的提示用得太隐晦，他既非酒保更不是调酒师，怎么可能想得到这个提示。

若是他晚来一分钟会怎么样？

倒在Loki面前的男人已经没了呼吸，可他的下身却还依旧鼓起。Loki上身的衬衫扣子被扯掉了三颗，乳头在空气中瑟瑟发抖，隐约有充血的痕迹。

“You are coming.”

他很平静，他叙述了一个事实，他在等Thor。

黑色的军靴慢慢靠近凳子，Thor把捆在Loki身上所有的枷锁都取掉，唯独剩下绑着他手的那条锁链。

“我应该把你锁在我身边，让你不穿衣服，每天等待着我的归来，然后张开你的双腿，用你淫荡的小嘴欢迎我。”

“我不相信，你没这么想过，把我捆起来，只能被你一个人看到，对吗？伟大的Odinson。”

Thor还没反应过来Loki就用诡异的手法解开了锁链，顺势把压在他身上的Thor反压到了椅子上。

“你不会真以为这群俄罗斯人绑的住我吧。”

Thor被突如其来的变故弄懵了，刚想教育一下Loki的心思全没了，他寻思着怎么说才能让自己的小骗子相信自己。

可Loki没有给他这个时间去思考。

黑发的男人解开散乱了一半的衬衫，他在在白色的床上，身上带着的红色污渍破坏了纯洁，不过比起他所做的事，血还算是纯洁的事物。Loki分开自己的双腿，分开的程度刚好能让Thor看到他腿间的阴茎，现在它还软趴趴地蜷缩在Loki两腿之间。灵活修长的手指开始逗弄自己的性器，沿着冠状的端头，在每一个褶皱间都做一次摩擦。Loki是个很细心的人，他在爱抚自己的时候也不例外，龟头的敏感处都被他照顾到，Thor看着蛰伏的茎体开始慢慢起身，Loki的喘息也开始变大。他的双手不再平稳，身体的快感带来了颤抖，破坏了Loki原有的节奏。他把注意力慢慢挪到了身后，软肉下的蜜穴开始躁动，穴口甚至已经有些湿意。

Loki用带着雾气的眼睛瞟了Thor一眼，长长的睫毛打在脸上印出了一片狭短的阴影，看得Thor更是心痒难耐。Loki知道Thor此刻恐怕杀了自己的心都有了，这就是他要的，Thor这个混蛋，他居然敢骗自己，即使只是一个身体契合度比较高的床伴也不能欺骗自己！

Loki的指尖贪进自己的小穴，炙热的快感瞬间包围他，他努力地找着能让自己获得更多快感的那一点，可以往这样的工作全部都是Thor负责，他根本没有那个男人了解自己的身体。所以他总是在碰壁，不断地碰壁，想要寻找那一点，又总是以失败告终。肉壁被他自己搅出了深红色，隐约还能看到软肉外翻。

“啊…啊……Thor……”

无意识地叫出了爱人的名字，这改变了Thor本来还想再看一会儿的决定。平日里这么精明的人怎么在床上就这么笨呢？这么细的锁链，怎么可能锁的住Thor.？

男人几乎是不费吹灰之力就打开了禁锢着的锁链，他两步上前压住Loki，粗糙的手指就着肠液插进Loki已经简单扩张过的小穴。

“好吧，我真该考虑一下每天都让你这样，只会张着腿在房间里等着我。”

Thor撤出了手指，他太熟悉Loki的身体，不需要确定某一点的位置就知道该往哪里下手。被刚刚那场诱人的表演勾起的欲望现在抵在蜜穴口上，Thor故意僵持着不进去，折磨着已经流出生理泪水的Loki。

“进来……快点…！”

Loki难耐地扭动着，床单上都是他流出的水，他从来没有如此渴望过一个人，哪怕他恨不得杀了他。

粗大的阴茎直接操进了小穴，Thor剥开两瓣臀肉，手掌抚摸着浑圆，交合处突然扩大，逼得Loki尖叫出声。平日中清冷的声线带上了疯狂，汗湿的长发黏在他的肌肤上，现在的他看上去就像是个欲求不满的男妓，渴望着男人的抽插。

“干死你个小骚货，告诉我你是怎么爬上MI6的位置的，是不是用你含着我的小嘴？那些死在你枪底下的人，是不是被你用这里夹死的？”

Thor一边说着狠话，一边用力抽插着，交合处除了水声还有两幅躯体相撞的声响，屋子里淫靡的气氛达到了顶端。

 “啊……啊…唔！Thor.Odinson，我恨你！”

Loki已经感受到自己要达到最顶端的高潮，Thor不断胀大的性器也叫嚣着要释放。他渴望着Thor，他也恨着Thor，Thor给他带来的东西是他所承受不起的，偏偏这个男人又对他不舍不弃。

“Loki，love is not enemy，so do I.”

这是Loki听到的最后一句话，他还没理解这背后的深意就被身体涌出的剧烈快感冲散了意识。

三年后，Odin家。

“我真没想到还能再见到你，Loki.Laufeyson。”

“不好意思，我想我需要再自我介绍一下，我是Loki.Odinson。”

 

     END


	4. Broken heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 普通人看世界杯AU
> 
> 阿根廷球迷基×冰岛球迷锤

“我想桑保利①的脑子可能进水了。”

这是在他们疯狂过后的第二天清晨，Loki说出的第一句话。

他嗓子沙哑，头发凌乱，身上还布满了各类大小的青紫色痕迹，白皙的皮肤上还能看出昨夜两个人在床事之上的放荡。

“有这个可能，我一会查一查阿根廷的天气。”

“你个白痴，查阿根廷干嘛？你应该查俄罗斯！”

Loki气急败坏地迁怒于人，他毫不掩饰自己糟糕的坏心情，想尽办法让厨房里正在做早餐的北欧男人不愉快。好在对方并没有动气，想来也是因为在十多年的相处中愈渐习惯的缘由。

该死的北欧人，该死的冰岛队，该死的世界杯！这简直就是一场骗局，二十二个人在草地上围着一颗球打转九十多分钟，等你反应过来的时候你不仅像个傻子一样的看了九十分钟，账上的钱也莫名其妙地消失不见。而Loki不止损失了一大笔赌资，还搭上了一晚上的风流。

这可真是一个惊天的骗局。

“Loki，这只是一场球赛而已，比赛总是会有输赢的。”

Thor从厨房探出头，正好看到Loki把围在身上的空调毯扔到地上露出身上那些自己辛苦一晚上的痕迹。Thor金色的长发随意地扎在脑后，高大的身材与厨房这样的地方格格不入，偏生他又对厨房熟悉得让人感到不可思议，毕竟Loki一向是对那几十平米的房间敬而远之。

“是吗，在你那个狭小的脑子里是不是只有随缘这种东西？踢球是要过脑子的！”

理解恋人对所有事情都要求保持的理性，Thor没有回嘴，昨天晚上的甜头都已经吃够了，谁还在乎大早上的一场辩论，Thor心情颇佳地又缩回厨房。

昨天晚上九点是世界杯D组小组赛的第一场比赛，阿根廷对阵冰岛，看上去应该是稳赢的一场球赛，结果却不是那么尽如人意。

四年一届的世界杯几乎是一场全民狂欢，不管你平时看不看球，在这个时间段，你一定会被铺天盖地的球赛消息淹没，而如果你平时就关注球赛，那么现在，你一定会把一半的重心都放到赌球上。

很显然，Odinson一家就是这样的人。

整个社区都十分羡慕他们唯一的一对同性家庭，一个由优雅体面的律师和阳光直爽的极限运动者组成的家庭。无论是社区聚会，还是邻居的派对，Thor和Loki总能用最体贴的方式出现，别说Thor在甜点上的优良造诣，就是两个人往门口一站，都能提高社区的整体颜值。

家庭成员只有男性这一点也让他们家在很多方面有着高度的统一。比如说隔壁的Charlie就对自己老婆不准熬夜世界杯看球这一点非常不满，他们在睡觉的时候还能听到隔壁的Thor传来的欢呼声。

真是糟糕透了！

然而这并不代表Odinson家没有分歧，可以说Odinson家两位的分歧解决手法可要比别人家火爆的多，比如支持的主队方面，两个人没少大打出手。

Thor来自于北欧的纯正血统自然让他对冰岛这样的铁桶打法大为欣赏，毫不退让的意志力，密不透风的防线，维京人天生的野蛮和强悍的肢体对抗能力简直就是他的菜。从冰岛队在欧洲杯期间的表现来看，Thor认为这场小组赛绝对是一场苦战。

“没可能，阿根廷不是英格兰。”

对暴力美学有别样偏爱的Loki显然对自己伴侣的一番话不以为然，他可是压了血本在阿根廷身上，不说梅西这个“球王”镇场，就是阿圭罗这批老球员也不会翻车。

“打个赌？”

“赌什么？”

Loki看到Thor从床边的抽屉里摸出了一个猫耳朵，上面还缀着粉红色的商标，一晃一晃的就像是Loki眉头跳起的青筋。Loki不用看Thor的样子，都知道他是蓄谋已久，这些东西散布在家里，东一件西一样，不知道男人是什么时候就悄悄准备好了，逮到机会就拿出来。

“Thor.Odinson，你的脑子里除了这些乱七八糟的东西，还有没有点别的？”

“有啊，有你啊。”

耿直boyThor对Loki说情话早就说得脸不红心不跳，就某种意义上来说，他说的也的确是真话。Thor心宽体壮，几乎没什么事能让他这个大个子放在心上，股票跌停一周他都乐乐呵呵的模样，唯独只有Loki能让他上心。他是真的把Loki这个小混蛋放到心尖上宠着，护着，绝对不让别人伤了。

“赌就赌。”

他弯了弯嘴角，墨绿色的眼睛里闪过一丝狡猾，他对自己的主队很有信心。

Loki一生精明，作为事务所的金牌律师，一张嘴能把黑说成白，对案件的清晰度，法律条款的熟悉度，让他每一次的法庭发言都能上头条，“银舌头”的称号绝对不是浪得虚名。

按理来说Loki这样的人恐怕一辈子都不会遇上什么真爱，爱情这种十分唯心主义的东西并不存在于大律师的人生规章中，更别说，他的另一半还是个男人。

虽说，是个很性感的男人就对了。

人生就是这么有意思的事情，三年前他遇上Thor，然后一夜风流，一个月交往，领证买房结婚，一气呵成，一点都不拖泥带水，十分符合两位男主角平日中的做事风格。

结婚意味着很多，他们不能再像认识的前几个月那样，每天除了度假逛街看风景就是滚床单，婚姻对他们而言意味着更多，更多的相处，更多的时间，更多的交流，更多的矛盾。

结婚三年，他们经历了很多第一次，而现在他们迎来了第一次一同观看世界杯。看球是男人的天性，如同购物是女人的天性，四年一届的世界杯火爆程度超乎想象，几乎没有一家人能幸免于难。对于没有任何女性家庭成员的Odinson一家而言，看球是板上钉钉的事情。

十一点的时候，当主裁判吹响了全场终结的哨声时，Odinson家静悄悄的，Thor对这样的比赛结果大为满意，他看好冰岛队也不是一两天了，欧洲杯就压了冰岛的男人好整以暇地望着他的伴侣。

Thor太了解Loki，他喜欢把所有事情都掌控在自己手中，根据他的预测，阿根廷的苦战应该在四分之一循环赛，而不是在小组赛时就遇上破不开的球门。Loki用了十多分钟才从震惊的情绪中缓和过来，这支球队他简直是陌生，看了这么多年球，他还是头一次见到踢得如此之烂的阿根廷。即使在前几个赛季中，阿根廷问题百出，甚至闹出过退队的丑闻，但整支球队在比赛时都还算说得过去，美洲杯时②的比赛更是让人无比看好他们。

那句话怎么说来着？足球反着买，别墅靠着海。

“那么，Loki.Odinson先生，你是不是该愿赌服输了？”

Thor把那个粉红色的猫耳朵递给Loki，蓝色的眼睛在看到Loki不情不愿的忸怩时泛起了别样的颜色。Loki是个好丈夫，包括在家里，在外面和在床上。一个他们俩都必须承认的事实，他们的婚姻始于极高的身体契合度，Thor从没遇到过比Loki会玩，身体还受得住这么玩的人。

Loki并不介意Thor在床上的那些小花样，他是一个好丈夫，有分寸，不会伤到自己，还两个人都很爽，这不就够了吗？Loki觉得人不能太贪心，一旦贪心就会什么都得不到，这是个长久以来的定律，Loki这样的人精自然明白。

“叫一声。”

Thor对自己的忍耐力表示惊叹，他计划了很久的事情居然因为一场球赛就如愿以偿，这样的结果完全出乎他的意料，他想试一试那些以往Loki拒绝的事情，想他在床上软软地叫自己“Brother”，还想把一年前买的跳蛋送到他紧致的内穴中，他想干的事情实在是太多了。可当他看到Loki一半裸露的胸膛上披着墨绿色的天鹅绒睡袍乖巧地趴在床上时，他除了想把这个人干得三天下不了床，让他的蜜穴里全部塞满自己白色的体液，红肿的媚肉软弱地外翻显出体内最美的颜色外啥都不想干了。

谁说女人善变，明明男人也好不到哪里去。

“喵~”

这一声可真是耗尽了Loki毕生的羞耻，谁能想到他居然会答应Thor这变态的要求，就像谁能想到阿根廷会和冰岛踢平？

气急败坏现在是形容他最好的词语，Loki向来不介意在口头上占便宜，但这也并不代表他不看重实际利益。小孩子才会执着于口角上的争端，而自认为成熟的人则会完全抛弃这种没有任何实质作用的争吵，但Loki是个例外。他和Thor都是例外，他们很在意口角上的一些东西，但他们也绝对不会仅仅在乎于那点东西。

“Loki，你看上去像一只发情的母猫。”

Thor在生活中一直被公认为是一个随和的人，这个词表现在很多地方，比如他对家庭，对朋友，对邻居，除了Loki，每个人都会认为他很随和。

“那是当然，因为他们不会和Thor上床。”

律师一边在心底冷笑地嘲讽着称赞的不知情者，一边嘴角扬起惯有的幅度，回谢着这些愚蠢的赞词。

“我真想让人看看你现在的模样，好先生，Thor？”

Loki从床边的柜子上抄起遥控器，几乎没有任何犹豫地把该死的电视关上。这绝对不是一场愉快的球赛，不论是对场上的队员，还是对场下的球迷，尤其是下了赌注的球迷。

Thor没有接他的话，男人把扎在脑后的金发放了下来，俯下身直接压在Loki身上，粗壮的长腿悄然放到Loki修长的双腿之间，既不能让身下的人合上腿，又把自己的位置压到了正上方。

Thor永远都知道怎么在床上让自己更有优势。

Loki头上的猫耳在两个人的动作中被压偏了，此时两个耳朵已经不是对称的模样，但Thor还是爱不释手，他并不打算把那个看上去十分不协调的发箍拿下来，而是选择顺着粉色的位置向下顺了顺Loki的长发。看上去就是在抚摸一只慵懒又高贵的大猫。

Loki在Thor压上来的时候就感受到身后有一根硬得发烫的棒子压在自己腰上，不用想也知道那是什么。Thor对他的欲望永远都是这么旺盛，Loki对此也习以为常，他侧过头躲开Thor从头发滑向颈部的手，转而给自己的丈夫补上了一个黏糊糊的吻。通常情况下吻总是最能点燃气氛的东西，Loki在外威风凛凛的“银舌头”在家里显然是没有什么用武之地，Thor一丝阵地也没有放过，缠绕着他的红舌，扫过每一寸软肉，刚才被挡开的手则是放到了Loki紧实的腰间，指尖缓缓游走，带起那副身体的一阵颤栗。

“I'm the winner.”

“I'm your reward.”

Loki绽出一个笑，被吻到红肿的唇边挂上了媚人的幅度，Thor沿着唇角一点点向下侵蚀，他不得不扬起脖子，后颈的优美曲线落到Thor蓝色的眼中，更加令他的爱人无法自持。

Thor彻底把那件墨绿色的睡衣扯开，白皙笔直的双腿完全展现出来，视觉上绝对的冲击代替了刚才的朦胧隐秘，Thor坚信自己有一天会死在Loki的床上，而自己甘之如饴。

前戏并没有费多大的精力，他们都太过于熟悉彼此的身体，不会像毛头小子一样不得要领，Thor熟知Loki性器上的每一道皱褶，他也知道手指该如何令他的伴侣愉悦。而Loki也不落后，他明白怎么讨好Thor，一些似有似无的小动作，一点点弱意的呻吟加上耻毛蹭过Thor阴茎的最前端，这些足以Thor射到他的脸上。

“明天你会后悔喜欢阿根廷的。”

“你做梦。”

在Loki给出坚定的回答后，Thor顺利得进入到最温暖紧致的小穴中，两个人几乎是同时发出了一声舒服的感叹。Loki把双腿盘到Thor腰上，漂亮的眼睛被生理上的快感逼出了一层雾气，这让他看上去更加可怜。即使Thor知道这都是他的伪装，但这还是会让Thor平静一点，努力让他看上去不那么难受。

Loki很聪明，他根本不难受，这个小坏蛋多么喜欢在欲望的高潮巅峰哭泣，只有绝顶的快感才能令他臣服。他想要的是不断撩拨Thor，让男人为他彻底疯狂，又不得不为他忍耐的模样，蓝色的眼睛中风雨欲来又拼命压抑，交织的色彩绚烂又诱人。

性器抽插在小穴间，喘息的呻吟成为了夜晚最好的交响曲，他们在那张king size的大床上尽情翻滚，白色的蚕丝被不知道什么时候跑到了床底下，整个卧室的地面上丢满了衣服，睡衣，被子，最后枕头都没能幸免于难。

Thor今夜格外的疯狂，球赛点燃了他心中最热的情怀，远离他乡的男人把无处宣泄的兴奋全部发泄到自己的伴侣身上，他们从床上去了地上，不知怎么地，在Loki清醒的某几个时间，他又被压到了墙上，他突然庆幸自己在装修时用了最隔音的材料。这样他可以不必担心邻居听到的尴尬。

这场令人崩溃的情事一直持续到深夜，Loki深深怀疑自己的丈夫就是个外星人，Thor在体力和饭量方面的表现令他讶异，Loki完全不相信这是地球人能做到的程度。

“先起来把早餐吃了吧，球队没赢你也不必要饿着自己。”

Thor从厨房又探了个头出来，昨夜吃干抹净后他可是神清气爽，和垂头丧气的Loki形成了鲜明的对比。

“那是什么？”

Loki的手指对着餐桌另一头的蓝色饮料，那杯饮料的颜色是蓝色的，特别像阿根廷的球衣。

“Broken heart.你一会儿可以尝尝，听说是为阿根廷球迷备的。”

“Thor.Odinson！我要杀了你！你赶快把这东西给我拿出去！阿根廷总会赢的！”

这世上的事情谁有能说准？冰岛可以踢平阿根廷，Thor还能爱上Loki，这一切都妙不可言。

注：  
① 桑保利：阿根廷主帅  
（我要给他寄刀片！！）  
②：其实我挺喜欢冰岛小哥哥的，本届世界杯网红队。


	5. Cuba Libre（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 设定：维京海盗锤×英国伯爵基
> 
>  
> 
> Thor走上前，几乎没有费什么力气就捏住了Loki的下颚，面前这个美人让他感受到久违而不曾有的兴奋。  
> 仿佛他们在远古就曾经有过什么羁绊，在血洗天地的时刻相拥彼此，天雷勾地火的不断占有对方，憎恶与爱恋缠绵进血液，直至天荒地灭。

1

没有人可以质疑日不落帝国，自1588年那场染红了半边大海的战争后，没有人敢再妄图非议这个国家，大英帝国。

罪恶与黄金，肮脏与华丽，伦敦街头的盛景对应着另一个半球的痛苦无度。华丽的礼服上编织的玫瑰鲜红欲滴，珍珠钻石的光芒折射出贪婪的无度。

如果说这个世界还有什么是日不落帝国所惧怕的，那Thor.Odinson一定在榜单之上。至少，这个来路不明的维京海盗令古巴的总督十分不安，这个依靠着家族关系接管岛屿的家伙甚至开始怀疑，来这个地方升官发财究竟是不是一件正确的事情。

“我真是毫不意外他会这么做，鲁莽，粗暴，没有任何的绅士风度！这简直就是一件令人发指的事情，不，他的存在本来就令人发指！”

Loki不耐地皱了眉头，他刚刚从甲板跳到南美的土地上就听到了这么一句愤怒而没有意义的话。但男人转瞬之间就把怒气藏了起来，待到人看清的时候，他还是优雅地笑着，用他惯有的，漫不经心的语言安抚那位暴怒如雷的总督。

“他嚣张不了几日的，加勒比的鳄鱼①无论怎么挣扎，照样也要跪拜于女王之前。”

Loki拿着手杖走下水手搭建的木质楼梯，坚硬的鞋跟发出了利落的声响，配上男人精致又不失风度的着装，委实令人眼前一亮。

Loki脱下墨绿色披风，粉色的舌头舔了舔干涸的嘴唇，干涩海风带来的咸味一直折磨着Loki，他讨厌大海。

身边的侍从递过一个卷轴，羊皮纸上有海水冲刷过的印记，暗黄色的卷轴被主人用纸筒装好，破损的地方也被仔细修补。Loki.Laufeyson用他狡黠的眼睛扫过羊皮卷轴的一端，确认了一遍位置后，又把卷轴送回到侍者手中。

这趟海上的航行持续了将近两个多月，海风与海浪把水手们折磨得够呛，更不用说Loki，他从未如此长时间的待在海上。在踏足陆地的那一刻，他奇迹般得感受到久违的舒心。但紧接下来的舞会却令他不甚愉快。

“Laufeyson伯爵好不容易来一次，姑娘们都想瞻仰一下您的尊容。”

戴着假发的糟老头，一脸横肉堆积着，谄媚臃肿的笑容几乎让Loki作呕，无奈他空降此地，不熟悉这个庞大的岛屿，也只能暂时应付着这个总督。

Loki微笑着应下了这件麻烦事，在无人看到的地方，他碧绿色的眼睛闪过深深的厌恶。

这笔账先记着！

夜晚的聚会总会伴随着女人，财富，谎言。这些东西令人头疼，尽管Loki.Laufeyson一直都无比擅长于谎言。

与那些总是妄图征服大海的蠢男人们不同，Loki有着自己的目的，他要征服的不是海洋。海洋这样弥漫死亡的贫瘠之地，他根本不屑一顾。Loki所求的东西远远凌驾于海洋，凌驾于死亡，凌驾于一切。

“Bucky，我们离他不远了。”

“是的，Loki，我们…马上就找到它了。”

Loki偏头望了一眼Bucky，这个在战场上异常神勇的男人现在说话都带着哽咽，宛若严冬消融的寒冰。他固执地不想让好友看出端倪，又不像Loki一样能随时把自己的心意藏起来。最后弄红了一双灰蓝色的眼眸，倒平白无故令Loki感到抱歉。

他真是上辈子欠他的。

每个人都有弱点，这句话对英勇的Bucky来说也不例外。

倒是Loki这个没心没肺的坏人反而活得自在轻松，他知道宫廷里的那些长舌妇都是怎么说自己的。

拉菲家的小儿子，从小到大都不愿意消停的恶作剧，能把黑夜说做白日的银舌头，还有狭长狡黠的双眼中无时不有的魅惑……

“人类，本就是一种愚蠢的生物。”

2

Loki.Laufeyson到来的消息像是一阵疾风，刮过了整个古巴岛。这个远离女王的岛屿有着独特的风土人情，沙滩，大海，落日和美人。没有等级森严的壁垒，也没有无处不在的走狗，即便如此，Loki也没有任何满意。

他从心底，依旧不喜欢这个地方，但在他的心底，这里却对他拥有别样的吸引力。

他航行了数个月，几乎没有睡过一个安稳觉，现在的他抛开一切想法，只希望自己房间里的床可以符合自己的标准，至少不要让他的腰再发出什么抗议。

兴许是这里已经很久都没有能成为谈资的人出现，在他之前只有那位臭名昭著的维京人勉强可以霸占一席。Loki总能从人们总喜欢去谈论一些和自己没有关系的事情，都说Thor穷凶极恶，但见过Thor的人又有几个？Loki是自小就在宫廷中，早就把那些人丑恶又谄媚的嘴脸看得清清楚楚。

Thor和他的海盗船确实给这里造成了不小的麻烦。

黑白色的海盗旗只要升起就代表着烧杀抢掠的到来，维京人远远强于英国的作战能力和身体素质更是让日不落帝国的海军讨不到任何好处。

最致命的是，没有人了解这个海盗，他臭名昭著，对他的流言蜚语有如沙滩上的白沙一般多，可见过他容貌的人都没有几个，又何谈壮如牛，脸似虎的流言。

Loki听着这些无聊的谈话，十分想打哈欠，碍于他以往的形象，男人还是默默压下了心底的不耐烦，在这个陌生的地方，他不太方便做出这样放松的举动。

“既然如此，总督大人为何不下令出兵呢？”

银质的餐具安静地摆放在餐盘两侧，Loki把腻人的牛排按照规格整齐地切开，一块又一块地送进嘴里。他深知古巴现在的兵力根本无暇顾及海盗，但大英帝国的英名却绝对不允许被人玷污。女王和她的皇室要比众人想象地更为在乎帝国的声誉，Loki淡漠的微笑此时更像是一种无声的问责。

他碧绿色的眼睛划过总督的位置，轻描淡写的一句话足够让尸位素餐的人心惊肉跳。

“我曾短暂地与Field少将共事过，他和我说过Field家族愿为帝国献上一切。我相信总督大人也是如此想法吧？”

明明是个疑问句，Loki却用了斩钉截铁的陈述语气。古巴的总督依靠着家族关系接手这座岛屿，远离大不列颠岛的南半球的确是一个偷懒的好地方。Loki不否认自己对这里的特殊情感左右了理智，他不止一次可以感受到这个地方对他的召唤，仿佛他有什么重要的，触及灵魂的东西遗忘在这里。这种莫名其妙的情感影响了Loki，他原计划安静地在这里找到那个传说中的东西后就离开，Bucky和他长久以来的努力全部都压在了这次航行之上，他要找到那个传说中的东西。

顺便把这个岛屿收入怀中，只要它是自己的，就有足够的时间探查出那股怪异的情感从何而来。

“身为Field家族的成员，我一定会为女王献出一切！”

总督头顶已然冒出几滴汗珠，Loki所言的Field少将是Field家族中赫赫有名的战将，听说有某位公主倾心于他，是女王面前的红人。身为家族的一员，他就是再怎么废柴也绝对不敢玷污家族的名声。

总督看着Loki明显含有深意的微笑，突然想起来年前听说的流言，拉菲家的小儿子，一个绝不能招惹的狠角色。

3

“听说你给了总督一个下马威？”

Loki冷笑着擦拭自己的匕首，默不作声。

下马威？这么小儿科的东西，他怎么可能做？

Loki.Laufeyson出手，必定是大目标。

“你倒是还有闲心听这些东西，看起来你也不是很着急嘛……”

故意拖得很长的语气，Bucky透过屋内的蜡烛望向Loki。他了解他，作为密友，他十分清楚Loki是个什么样的人，精致的面容，尖酸刻薄的个性，还有不饶人的嘴，足够令大部分人吃亏，Bucky甚至无法想象Loki会找到一个怎样的伴侣，又有谁有本事可以适应他？

“我今天走访了整个舰队，最后一次见到Steven，是在这个地方。”

Bucky中尉展开了羊皮卷轴，赫然是Loki今天在海边拿出的那幅图，不一样的是，Loki拿出的图没有中间旋转的地图。

这是一副拼接的海图，Loki也正是为了它暗藏的秘密来到古巴。

“这是未知海域，听说全是暗礁。”

Bucky指着地图的某一点，Loki则是不断地旋转着地图，期望可以找到一个过去的方法。

“这里……”

“Laufeyson大人！不好了！”

门外侍卫的叫声打断了Loki和Bucky的谈话，两人对视一眼后立马从对方的眼中看懂了意思，一人拿起一半航海图，分别装在贴身的暗包中。

Loki这次来古巴，明面上说是来交易物资，实际的目的却是古巴旁的加勒比海。

他没有告诉过任何人他的真实目的。

贵族的身份是最好的伪装，Loki几乎没有费什么力气就弄到了从伦敦到古巴的舰队，由英国皇家海军护送，手中还拿着女王的特赦令。

“什么事情？”

他贴住门边，故意装出慵懒的语气。

“海盗……是Thor！”

Bucky皱起眉头，他没想到古巴人传得神乎其神的海盗居然真的如此胆大包天，这里是古巴总督府，英军最密集的地方。

“你先走，这边留我就好。”

Bucky打开窗户，Loki所住的城堡后是房檐的侧边，刚好可以挡住城堡前的暗哨，漆黑的夜晚笼罩城堡，呼啸的海风遮掩住脚步声，对于Bucky而言，来无影去无踪也易如反掌。

上尉望了一眼前院的骚乱，护卫军的哨岗已经火光冲天，时不时还传来枪声，看来真的有人闯进了总督府。他回眼瞟了一眼Loki，那个男人倒是丝毫没有担忧，自顾自地把所有东西收好，绿色的眼眸中除了惯有的优雅还带着一丝嘲讽。

Bucky沉默几秒后，彻底消失在夜色中。

“出来吧，我知道你在。”

Loki慢条斯理地褪下贴身衣物，米白色的衬衫遮掩住Loki精瘦的身材。他久居宫廷却未曾忘记年少所学，很少有人知道Loki精通剑术，聪明的人总会为自己留一手。

暗藏在阴影中的男人露出了轮廓，干练结实的肌肉和一头金发让这个男人看上去十分令人心动。Loki依旧不紧不慢地穿着睡衣，天鹅绒的墨绿色衣服衬得他更为白皙，看上去甚至有些病态。

“你从什么时候知道的？”

“一开始。”

Loki转过头，长发遮住了他的两鬓，瘦削的肩背在忽明忽灭的房间中尤显暧昧。

“你不害怕？”

Thor走上前，几乎没有费什么力气就捏住了Loki的下颚，面前这个美人让他感受到久违而不曾有的兴奋。

仿佛他们在远古就曾经有过什么羁绊，在血洗天地的时刻相拥彼此，天雷勾地火的不断占有对方，憎恶与爱恋缠绵进血液，直至天荒地灭。

“害怕？凭什么？”

Loki勾着Thor的脖子，没费什么力气就把人带到了床上，刚刚沐浴过的香气存留在发间，睡衣的系带在两个人的拉扯中掉落，大片的胸膛裸露在空气中，Loki折起的一条腿与平放的另一条腿，彻底点燃了说不清道不明的种种情愫。

Thor吻住Loki的唇，他没有留什么余地，反复地蹂躏着红唇，明明看上去是你情我愿，他们做起来却仿佛天勾地火，不死不休。Thor的舌头探索过Loki口腔的每一寸地方，扫过每一颗牙齿，半是引诱半是逼迫地让Loki屈服。

他明白了那样的感觉，见到这个男人的第一眼就产生的感觉，他要占有他，让身下的人属于自己。

“你害怕吗？”

吻带来的旖旎在一秒钟烟消云散，Loki右手的火枪直接抵在了Thor的下颚上。银质的火枪上是雕工精致的花纹紧贴在Thor的皮肤上，灼热的气氛随着火药味瞬间跌至冰点。

Thor没有动作，他依旧维持着吻住Loki的动作。这个小骗子，眼中的精明与算计他可是看得清清楚楚。若是什么不动脑子的冤大头随了他的意，怕是命都会交代在他手中。

“怕什么？你开一枪试试？”

4

Loki.Laufeyson甚少有玩脱了的时候，他一向精于算计，无论是对自己还是对别人，他都同样严格，定下的计划鲜少会出现差错。这也是他虽不擅作战，却依旧受到宫廷和前线器重的原因之一。

不过现在，他遇到了一点小麻烦。

Thor.Odinson十分享受身下男人呆愣的瞬间，他不是个精于算计的人，比起玩那些花样，他更偏爱力量上的较量。不过他能走到今天，没有点脑子也是不可能的，在他进到房间的第一刻，他就把枪里的子弹拿走了。

Thor没给Loki多留时间，他猛地发力压住Loki，火枪随着动作掉到了床底，铺着厚重羊毛地毯的地板只发出一声闷响，之后就再无痕迹。

Thor没有丝毫客气地直接把Loki剥个精光，睡衣和内裤都被直接丢到了地上，他抽出睡衣的系带，把Loki的双手束缚在床头，然后把重心全部放到了Loki抬头的欲望上。

“没想到你还喜欢这样。”

男人用低沉的声音嗤笑一句，Loki只能用一个白眼作为回应。Thor打定了身下的男人不敢发出声响，这些贵族把声誉看得比性命还重要，绝对不会在最狼狈的时候被人看到。而Loki也果然如他所料，拼命不让自己发出声音。他用牙齿死死咬住下唇，把所有的呻吟都憋回肚子。

与其说Loki不愿让别人听到，不如说，Loki不愿让Thor听到。

他抬起单脚踩过Thor已然高昂的性器，脚趾碾过性器的头端，身为男人的他自然清楚哪里更让人无法忍耐。Thor显然没想到Loki还会反守为攻，不顾自己的处境公然挑衅Thor，仿佛并非Thor束缚了他，而是他在让Thor服侍自己。

这般高贵的模样激怒了海盗，在床事方面，他已经很久都没有感受过这样的快感。心底的邪念不断叫嚣着收服他，把他压倒，让他哭泣……

两人没有多余的言语，Thor直接贯穿了Loki，没有扩张，没有安抚，他粗暴地满足着身下的人，尺寸可观的性器插进Loki的蜜穴，享受着每一寸软肉为他带来的欢愉。他惊叹那样的感觉，任何人都不曾给过他的感觉，他注定是他的。

他们注定是彼此的。

抽插的性器开拓着Loki，身体最深处的敏感不断被撞击，他想开口呻吟，想哭喊，却被自己仅剩的自尊所束缚，痛感与快感支配着他，让他分不清梦境与现实。

他在欲望的大海中前行，狂风怒卷的海浪肆无忌惮地侵蚀着他，他不知道自己身处何处，只能依偎着身边唯一的热源，在浮沉中挣扎。

Thor把Loki翻来覆去的操了一夜，Loki从开始的暗暗较劲到最后只能有气无力地挂在Thor身上。而他们也从最初的床上翻滚到了地上，最后在浴室又来了两发才最终结束了这个荒谬的夜晚。

晨曦的光芒洒进城堡的卧室，Loki在一阵腰酸背痛后被敲门声惊醒。床边已经没有温度，一室的散乱也被人打理好，他知道这一切都是那个男人干的。

那个男人还顺便干了他。

“有事吗？”

他拿起睡衣，打开房门，又是平日中的Laufeyson伯爵。

“伯爵大人，我们抓到了Thor.Odinson，总督大人问您该如何处置？”

Loki扬起惯有的微笑说道，

“枭首示众。”

         TBC

 

注释：①：加勒比的鳄鱼：这里指的是古巴，因为古巴岛屿的形状像鳄鱼。


	6. Amichael（全）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全文补全

（上）

设定：上尉锤×特工基

Summary：好不容易摆脱了国家大任的Loki在落跑的途中偶遇了一个更“大”的麻烦……

冷战的阴霾笼罩在世界的每一个角落，吃着高薪，摆弄是非的大人物们似乎也对这场犹如伦敦不散阴雨的战争感到厌烦。冷清的大街，漠视的人群，伏特加甚至失去了原有的激情，香槟的口感都日渐生涩，世界上的美好仿佛在几年的光景中变得黑白。

这是痛苦的开端，是撒坦占领人间打开的第一扇门，人世称之为战争。硝烟，死亡，炮火，还有数不清的痛苦分离，人命的不值钱在这个时代肆意横行。而当战争结束后，人们单纯地会以为阳光再度袭来，一个国家的投降带给了世界和平，却忽略了格局的巨大变化，利益被重新摆上桌面，伤员还没有被安排进医院，苏美的谈判合约就已经出炉。

这个世界从来都不乏人面兽心。

“我只希望你活着回来。”

说话的男人一头白发，苍白的脸上挂着古怪的笑容，他穿着一身棕褐色的风衣，同种色系的围巾挂在脖子上，挡住了绝大部分的冷风。

“我倒是不这么希望。”

答话的青年则是身着黑色风衣，他抬起眼睛，墨绿色的瞳眸里全是说不出的情绪，疯狂中带着冷静，顺从而不乏嘲讽。黑色的头发垂在肩头上，衬托出他肩形瘦削，唯有开口的声音会让人有一种舒服的错觉。

泰晤士河的水流淌地没有声息，河面上的汽船倒是偶尔会发出汽笛的声响，这是这个城市为数不多的声音。黑发的男人站在河边，面无表情，手上拿着的皮箱看上去有点陈旧却很干净，他看着河水没有什么新意地流过，勾起了一抹让人看不懂又转瞬而逝的笑，然后他把拿在手上的帽子戴上，最终隐没在孤独的人群中。

 

“你们听说了吗？上面人好像闹了。”

“你又听谁说的？上面人说啥你都知道。”

Thor听着这些不靠谱的谈话，他的心思可不在这些摸不着的东西上。作为Odin家族的长子，战争结束后他想的事情还真不是回到乡下的老家，娶个不美不丑的妻子，然后再像兔子一样生一窝小崽子。待到自己年过七旬垂垂老矣的时候还可以对别人说自己曾经在战场上如何叱咤风云。

他需要回去面对的是震怒的大家长，在这场刚刚结束的，自己也贡献出汗水，血水的战争后大人物们可不是忙着安慰受伤的士兵。他们会在自己的桌子上规划着可以控制的版图，草拟出各种各样的吃人条约，把自己手中的利益变到无限大。也就只有在这个时候，他们会看重人命，因为这即将成为估价的筹码。很不幸的一点是，他的家族正是这样的大人物。

“Thor？你今天怎么回事？是不是看上哪家的姑娘了？”

酒吧里的士兵们当然不知道，眼前这个在战场上骁勇善战，场下永远乐呵呵笑着的大块头根本就不是一个只是有一头耀眼金发，长得好看，极度富有同情心的美军上尉。或者说他不仅仅是这样的，他还是北欧最有势力的Odin家族的长子，拥有直属继承权的Odinson，他尊贵的姓氏甚至连为人所道的权利都没有。

即使如此显赫的家族也没有留住Thor，男人从自己的姓氏中所得到的大概真的只有烦不胜烦。自懂事起就开始的各类晚宴，贵族间操蛋的谈话，数不清的虚与委蛇。尤其是当Thor到了婚配的年纪，他连在家里好好吃一顿饭都做不到。天知道这件事情对Thor的打击有多大，他逃出家里的一个重要原因的确是因为自己吃不饱，在自己家却吃不饱饭，他是混的有多惨也就自己知道。

“我吗？当然没有，我不喜欢英国人，我的意思是说，英国人骨子里的那股潮湿味不让人喜欢。”

士兵间的对话显然不会牵扯到什么国家利益，同盟国的大部分将士来自各个国家，Thor金色的长发和健硕的体格被一致认为来自于欧洲大陆，但没有人知道他究竟来自于哪里，甚至有人打赌他是爱斯基摩人，因为正常的欧洲男人不会吃这么多。

而唯一对他知根知底的好友Fandral更是以此为赌局，在Thor明显不赞同的态度下狠狠捞了一笔。

“Thor，你对英国人有误解，你要明白他们是世界上最容易令人沉迷的种族。当他用标准的伦敦腔调叫出你的名字时，你会为他癫狂。”

在遇见Loki之前，Thor觉得这就是句废话，英国人骨子里带着的疏离与冷漠是他最为抵抗的东西。这个世界上还有什么人能把礼貌和冷漠结合得如此完美，挑不出一分错误吗？

恐怕没有。

礼数束缚的国度有着自己的行事标准，不能说好与坏，只能说像Thor这样的直肠子完全没办法应付，似乎他的一切在这个国家中都显得突兀。

更别提他们做出来的菜真是人类史的重大退步。

但这些所有的想法都在穿着黑色风衣男人出现的那一刻全部化作了粉末。顺着当天的风向吹得Thor脸生疼，他总算明白了日不落帝国的魅力，猫眼石一般的眸子，只需要一眼就能让你沦陷，就算他身上带着来自于伦敦的潮湿，带着惯有的冷漠，带着明显的疏离，和不加掩饰的刻薄。

“早上好，Loki。”

“早上好，Odinson先生，我想我已经把话说得很明白了，我并不想在每天清晨看到你。”

Loki对这个突如其来黏着自己的大个子军官没有任何的好感，他这样的人对任何生物都不可能有好感，指不定下一秒他接到的任务就是开枪干了他们。MI6在心狠方面丝毫不逊色于克格勃与盖世太保，这也间接促成了他冷漠到刻薄的性子。长时间生活在阴暗面下，他所有的一切都与阳光无缘，可是这个男人就像是加州的太阳，把他的一切都照得十分通透，一时竟不知怎么应付。

如果硬要说Loki这辈子做得最后悔的事有什么，那不小心走进一家酒馆不经意地喝了一杯，还顺便打了一炮这件事绝对是名列前茅。

大人物们根本不在乎底下人的生死，Loki把这一点看得很清楚，所以他也并没有一点后路都不留给自己。在解决了最后一个任务目标后，他伪装了自己的死亡，用上早已准备好的逃亡护照和足够他余生所用的现金开始了自己的另一段生活，如果他没有遇上Thor，那这一切都会按照他的设想发展。

也许是上天注定不会给作恶多端的劳菲先生什么善终，也说不准是因为看Odinson先生太过于可怜，所以冥冥中的安排就成为了故事发展的开端。

时间回到三天前的那个晚上，Thor还在头疼回到家里需要继承的数百亿美元的家产，这导致他始终没有跟上旁边人的对话，说真的，数百亿美元的财产真的是非常烦人。而刚刚结束了自己间谍生涯的Loki就不是这么想的了，他太高兴了，以至于失掉了自己惯有保持的理性。

这很有可能要归根于太长时间的压抑，他性子里叛逆到反水的那种感性被生冷而发硬的理性压抑得严严实实，他们是活在刀尖上的人，克制是常态，放纵是奢望，而卸下重担的那一刻，Loki只想要一场放纵。

很乱的酒吧，鱼龙混杂，不知道哪个街头艺术家的摇滚把整个空间都填满，这是第一次Loki不带着任务走进酒吧。人生的第一次多多少少都会遭遇一些意外，一杯Amichael，金发男人成为了他今生的意外。

“先生，你需要点什么？”

“我想知道你最擅长什么。”

普通的Martini②显然不是美国人的拿手酒，而Cosmopolitan③口感偏甜显然不是这里的风格，Loki很识趣的没有自己点酒，他把选择权绅士得交到了酒保的手中，带上他练习多年的微笑，一杯Amichael就出现在他面前。

“看上去你不是大兵，但我保证你会爱上它的滋味。”

Loki眉头一挑，在轻尝一口后，赞同地点了点头。即使它的口感不算最佳，但他还是喝的出醇熟的调配手法，看来这款酒在这里十分受欢迎。

“不好意思，但这应该是我的酒。”

Thor看着男人错拿的酒杯一时有点尴尬，虽然他是不在意这样的细节，但坐在他旁边的男人可不像不在意的模样。

他用自己的饭量打赌，这个男人绝对是英国人。

Loki大概是从没遇到过这个问题，今晚的他有点得意忘形，性子中惯有的不动声色在这一刻也显得尴尬，他好歹也是MI6的王牌特工，居然会在酒吧中拿错别人的酒杯。

“不好意思，我再给你重新点一杯？”

Loki不愿与人有太多的交往，他坐在这间酒吧中除了一开始的点单外，几乎是一言不发。此时开口说话带着浓厚的英式口音倒让Thor愣了一下。他现在承认Fandral的那句话，即使它听起来真的没有什么道理。

但爱情不就是这么没有道理的吗？

“不用了，如果你不介意的话换回来就好。”

Thor很无所谓地笑了笑，湛蓝色的眼睛宛如浩瀚的深海，当他凝视一个人的时候，风平浪静的海会包裹着他凝望的那个人，而大部分的人都会沉溺在这片海域。

显然Loki不是大多数人。

“当然不，是我的错。”

这个美军上尉有一身令人艳羡的的肌肉，蓝色的眼睛里闪烁着真诚，金色的长发被他随意地扎起来，看上去十分清爽。这可是个难得的品质，就Loki这样的重度洁癖，和轻微颜控而言，Thor在第一面时给他留下了一个好印象。

接下来的聊天简直可以用完美来形容，一个见多识广的特工加上一个拥有良好教育的军人，两个人意外得在很多方面都有相同的见解，尤其是在美食方面，Loki与Thor一样认为自己国家的厨师都是该下地狱的恶魔。

“我真不敢相信你居然是个英国人。”

“日不落帝国做了什么令你如此不满吗？”

Loki倒是对此毫不介意，他对国家的尽忠职守全部都结束在了昨天。他或许比别人要更为讨厌那个地方，那里埋葬着他的全部，阴暗的，见不得光的，肮脏的，所有的贬义词都可以用在那里。但他不说，他只是巧妙的绕过这个话题，把话头又还给了Thor。

聪明的骗子总是这样的，话只说一半，真话一点，假话一点，半真半假。

“不不不，我并不是对这个国度有什么偏见，当然对你就更没有。”

Thor当然不知道面前的小骗子已经在心底把他们所谈论的国家贬低到了极致，生性直爽的男人总是会吃心直口快的亏。

“我并未感受到冒犯，每个国家都有自己的问题，这是不可否认的事实。”

而且，它的确如此罪恶。

这个夜晚的谈话以Loki故意露出的困态为结局，Thor和他互道晚安，两个人在三楼的楼梯口分别，蜡烛把Loki墨绿色的瞳眸照亮，Thor不出意外地听到了自己不寻常的心跳。他们各自抬了一个烛台，带着倦态的尾音正好停在了晚安的最后一个音节上，把他们的夜晚缀饰地异常旖旎。

“Nighty night.”④

Thor说完才发现自己有多么愚蠢，他居然对第一次见面的陌生人说出如此亲昵的晚安，就算再怎么粗神经他也知道这是不礼貌的。好在Loki并没有心生反感，男人笑了笑，转头走向了走廊的另一边。

“啊…不要……不要……进来，全部都给我，给我！”

“你可真是个小荡妇，下面的小嘴吸这么紧干什么？”

Loki被压在旅店浴室的墙上，双手被身后的金发男人禁锢在头顶，臀部高高抬起配合着男人的抽插，淋浴的水声完全掩盖不住他持续不断的呻吟。浴室缭绕着雾气裹挟着他眼中的水汽，挠得人心里直痒痒……

“咚咚咚，咚咚咚……”

木板的声音穿透进房间，Thor身为军人的直觉在第一时间让他从梦境中苏醒，来不及回味梦里的香艳，他打开了紧锁的门。

“Loki？”

Thor确定自己没看错时间，接近午夜的点钟，自己的春梦对象却出现在自己门口，自己下边支起来的小帐篷可都拜他所赐。而眼前所见之景可不比梦里的逊色多少。

男人只穿着一身绿色丝绒的睡袍，只有腰带系在腰间勾勒出他紧致的曲线，前襟半开，露出里面白皙的肌肤。黑色的长发还滴着水，一颗一颗地滚落过喉结，把最上面的睡袍浸湿为更深的颜色，或许有一些还顺着肉体与衣服的空隙继续往下滑过他粉嫩的乳头。

“不请我进去坐坐？”

Loki嘴边勾起一抹笑替代了眼中一闪而的慌乱，仿佛他就是一个深夜敲开陌生男人门的人，即使会这么做的人大抵也就一类人。

“额……要喝杯水吗？”

Thor把人迎了进来，他拿不准Loki是什么意思，这个男人就像是一个谜团，在傍晚的酒吧出现，用他美妙的嗓音把Thor的魂都要勾走，说实话遇见Loki后他的烦恼似乎都变了，而现在，他出现在这里，像是一朵带着夜间水汽的花朵，散发出诱人的香味。

Loki没有回答他，至少语言上没有回答他，他送上了自己的红唇作为补偿，用力的吻落到了Thor的嘴边，他不自觉地搂上了对方紧致的腰部，那处的手感果然和梦里一般令人沉迷。两个人的距离渐渐缩短，Thor却只觉得自己愈发看不穿Loki。他不断用舌头抚过男人嘴里的每一寸软肉，扫过他的齿面，每一次敏感处的颤抖都令他发狂。Thor自认不是个登徒好色之人，偏偏对着Loki，这个仅有一面之缘的男人，让他失了所有的理智。

他想，自己是不是要有点分寸，别把人吓跑了。

可当他抬眼望到Loki被吻得带上水雾的双眼和被唾液濡湿的唇角时，脑子就恍若炸了一颗手榴弹。

去他妈的分寸，他只想把身下这个男人操到哭不出来。

楼道里好像有一些声音，悉悉索索的脚步声，Thor猜是三个成年男人，可他甚至来不及仔细辨认确定就又被Loki的吻吸引。黑发的男人就是一条被撩拨起欲望的毒蛇，紧紧缠绕着壮硕的男人，用他冰冷的身体触碰炙热，压抑不住的喘息在窄小的空间里被无限制地放大，甚至到了一种震耳欲聋的程度。Thor满脑子都是Loki，别说就是几声不明所以的声响，就算是天塌下来，他此时也不会去理会。

下身撑起的幅度越来越大，Thor把Loki压在墙上吻了很久，直到睡袍的带子随着他越来越大的动作而掉落，他们才结束那个吻。

“好看吗？”

与瞳色相同的睡袍失去了唯一的束缚，自然地散落到了两边，胸前的乳头，紧实的腹肌全部露了出来，在墨绿色的衬托下Loki的肌肤更为白皙。但这都不是最吸引眼球的地方，真正令Thor移不开视线的还是顶端已经冒出透明液体的性器。这个男人大概是有裸睡的习惯吧，他全身上下除了那件聊胜于无的睡衣外，空无一物，粉嫩的龟头和直挺的柱体隐没在稀松的耻毛间，Thor几乎是目不转睛地盯着他的那处，全身血液都完全被冻结，身下的欲望更是令他无法忍受。

天知道，这个男人居然没穿内裤！

Loki很满意对面那个金发帅哥的表情，他纵横这么多年，除了一张能黑白颠倒的嘴外，这幅身形姣好的身体自然也是他不可多得的资本，拿下一个美军上尉并不是什么难事。即使他一开始压根就没动这个心思，至少在他迫不得已随便敲开一扇门的时候，他根本不知道里面走出来的人，会是今晚和他聊天的人。

“当然，我喜欢。”

男人总会在这种时候爆发出不同往常的占有欲，尤其是Thor这样的男人。尽管他与Loki只是萍水相逢，见面不到10个小时，他对他几乎一无所知，可他还是会忍不住想究竟有多少人见过这幅模样，而不管究竟有多少人，他都想找到他们，一枪一个。Loki又抛出一个笑，他一直都在笑，进门的时候，接吻的时候，结束一个吻的空隙，以及与Thor赤裸相见的现在。

两个人滚到了旅馆看上去并不怎么踏实的单人床上，两个成年男人的体重几乎是摧残着这张木床，它发出“咯吱咯吱”的声音，把Loki的呻吟都压住了半数。现在再废话什么就显得有些矫情，两个人本就存了不一样的心思，做到了最后一步不管是假意还是真做都没有什么意义，擦枪走火的事多了去了，一切都等爽完之后再说。

Thor把紧敷着自己的短裤扯掉，双手也没闲着，一边撸着Loki渐渐挺立的阴茎，一边还不忘记他粉嫩的乳头。如蛆附骨的快感随着Thor的动作传递到Loki身上，前端的龟头被仔细抚慰，冠状的凹头被抚平，常年握枪的手指布满茧子，薄薄的一层就能把Loki逼到想要尖叫。

身体最柔软的地方，怎么可能受得了这样的折磨？

好在Thor并没有特别为难他，在关照了几分钟后，他就把注意力转到了后方的小穴上，不常用到的器官像是感受到了危险，私处周围的所有肌肤都紧绷着，指头抚摸在上面时可以感受到主人的颤抖。

“嘿，放轻松……”

Loki下意识想翻个白眼，工作的性质让他明白自己的身体能有多大的潜力，而他本人更是一个极端的享乐主义者，在他看来和谁上床并不是最重要的，爽不爽才是他最关心的事情。

“该放轻松的谁？Brother？”

Loki用他墨绿色的大眼睛摆出最无罪的模样，装作一个青涩无辜的男孩，修长的双腿蜷缩起来，只露出最引人遐想的那部分，先前被快感逼出的生理泪水还挂在眼角，倒还真像是Thor把他怎么样了。

没想到眼前这个小骗子还有这招，Thor几乎是下意识地停手，毕竟不是每个人都会在床上被叫哥哥，即使这样莫名生出的背德感加速了他欲望的膨胀。Loki握住Thor又胀了一圈的阴茎，他沉迷这个东西带给他的感觉，他的工作决定了他注定在这个方面不会安于平淡，而他本人也的确可以玩一些花样。毫无疑问，Thor的老二确实很吸引他，或者说这个男人的一切都很吸引他，他拥有Loki一直渴望的那些东西，他也不吝啬把自己全部展示给Loki。

单从这一点上看，英国特工认为自己找到了一位契合度很高的床伴。

“那你让他放松放松？”

情事的主动权又滑向Thor，他把Loki整个地翻了过去，露出藏在后面羞羞答答的小穴，它正颤抖着，从粉红色的软肉可以窥探出小穴的美景。Loki被迫摆出了跪趴的姿势，头埋进白色的被子也也帮他遮住接踵而来的尖叫。

“啊！啊……！！”

没有足够扩张就强行挤进去，尽管看上去似乎是无比熟练，但确实这是Thor第一次在床上遇见男人。他单纯地认为男人会比女人的私处更好插入，Loki用自己的惨状告诉了他，这个想法多么愚蠢。Loki不用去看就知道那里一定流血了，液体的粘稠感在疼痛面前变得不那么令他难以忍受，他尝试稍微动一动自己的腰部，至少可以找回点知觉。Thor紧紧扣住他，插进去一半的阴茎停下自己侵略的脚步，等待着Loki稍微适应一点他可怖的尺寸。

“放松……亲爱的……”

Thor低沉的嗓音在床第间显得更为致命，甚至对Loki而言就像是不知名却药效强劲的催情剂，每一声都把他推向不知名的情欲边缘。Loki近乎绝望地又感受到了阴茎抬头的趋势，身体抑制不住的快感折磨着他，这甚至比后穴出血更令他痛苦。

“你还好吗？要不我退出来？”

Thor也不好受，Loki下面的紧致程度几乎是超出他的想象，硕大的龟头能感受到里面的温暖紧实，内壁的柔软性极高，软肉包裹着他的阴茎，完全俘获了这个大个子，可是他却不敢再进一步。Loki的那声惨叫令他意识到身下这具身体没有他想象地耐折腾，而且按照这个可爱的反应来看，Loki的后穴像是完全没有使用过一样，这个认知令他的老二又大了一圈，卡在蜜穴的出口进退两难。

“进来……”

“什么？”

正在纠结的Thor以为自己听错了。

“我让你快他妈地老子进来！你是不是不行了？”

银舌头的嘲讽被接下来的动作打断，Thor最后的理智在这声进来过后统统化为了碎片，按着Loki柔软的腰就开始动作。他把所有的精力都发泄到Loki身上，用尽全力地大力抽插，蹂躏着包裹他的蜜穴，直到那处被操出成熟的红色，整个包裹他的腔道汁水横流。

Loki已经没有自己清晰的意识了，完全沉浸在感官世界的身体跟随着身上男人驰骋的动作不断攀爬上永无止境的高峰，一座又一座的欲望高峰把他折磨到哭泣，在一阵拆骨般强烈的冲刺下他终于达到了绝顶，身体不断地痉挛着，达到今晚的第一个高潮。

“嘿，你被我操射了，Brother.”

这句弟弟无疑是刚才的反击，Thor把自己在战争之外的所有精力全部发泄在Loki身上，他们晃动着那张木板床，金发的男人半是逼迫半是诱供让Loki哭泣，折腾了大半夜后最终在Loki叫哑了的呻吟中射出了白色的精华……

这是三天前那个夜晚的故事，也是他们故事的开端。

 

注：  
①Amichael 中文名翻作A咪可，基酒是伏特加，二战时期美军俱乐部的最爱。

②Martini 中文名翻作马天尼，基酒为杜松子酒，被誉为鸡尾酒之父。

③Cosmopolitan 中文名翻作大都会，基酒为伏特加。

 

（中）

Summary：梦中，他看到了一杯酒，那是出自Natasha的Amichael。

Loki第二天早上醒来的时候整个人都是不好的，他原本的想法可不是这样的，就算他确实有过要和Thor来一发的想法，但那终究只是一个不那么成熟的想法。

好了，现在他非常确认，那个想法不仅不成熟，而且还很荒谬。

Loki几乎是一瘸一跛地回到了自己的房间，他现在顾不上休息，除了睡在隔壁的那个大麻烦以外，昨夜追来的那伙人他也比较在意。昨夜的情况远远要比他想象得危险，他听到了走廊里的脚步声，成年男子在情绪紧绷时的脚步声会与正常人有轻微差别，他几乎是下意识地离开了自己的房间。最后一次任务时他已经把以前那些东西处理得十分干净，只要不让人看到他的脸，他有自信不被抓到。可是旅店的走廊就是这么笔直的一条，他连个躲处都没有，只能任意敲门。

Loki对自己这张脸还是挺有信心的，最坏的情况无非也就是敲晕那个无辜的旅客。谁又能知道，他开门看到的居然是Thor那张脸。

“Shit！”

回到自己屋子的Loki花了一点时间检查，确定没有什么偷听设备后，他瘫在了床上。私处传来的酸痛令他无法坐立，只能用侧躺的姿势来缓解下体的疼痛。

他把几天前的计划在脑子里又过了一遍，并不知道自己的这份计划出了什么问题，为什么还会有追兵对他死追不放，对他这个“死人”死追不放。

这事若是放在以往Loki也就是多花上个几分钟解决下杂鱼，可现在这个节骨眼上，他对形势的判断不能有任何的偏差，追兵究竟是哪一方的人马他必须要弄清楚，再惹出什么乱子他的全盘计划就会全部失去意义。之后他要面对的恐怕就不是几波杂鱼，而是蜂拥而至的各国特工。

至少MI6和克格勃是肯定会前赴后继地来找他的。邪神的名号在外，他手上沾了多少人的血，又知道多少关于国家不能说的秘密。平心而论，对付他这样的人除了死亡，也的确没有什么更好的选择。

“妈的！都该去死！”

Loki把旅店桌子上所有的东西全部扔到了地上，身体的酸痛感愈发增加了他的烦躁情绪，他原本应该享受一个美好的清晨，没有追杀，没有跟踪，更没有快散架的身体反应。那个美军上尉简直就是个人形坦克，一个晚上的性爱比他出一个月的任务都要恐怖。

“先生您好，需要早餐吗？”

木板门被人敲响，服务员的声音透过门的缝隙穿过来，Loki逼迫着自己迅速冷静，脑子里飞快地判断应不应该开门，不想过分引人注意，却也不得不担心门外的危险。

Loki恨透了这种没有掌控权的情况。

在三十秒过后，他面带微笑地打开了门，墨绿色的睡衣慵懒地披在他的身上，刚刚洗完澡的长发滴着水，配上外露锁骨上的痕迹，想让人不懂都难。敲门的服务员显然也是明白人，对Loki身上的痕迹选择了漠视，把放着咖啡和面包的托盘放到他手中后便离开了。Loki保持着微笑，直到服务员走下楼梯口，他才关上门，把藏在袖子里的枪放下。

他要尽快离开这里，走得越远越好。

很久以后Loki想过这段逃亡的日子，如果当时没有Thor.Odinson，那他可能真的会远走高飞，去一个温暖一点的海滨城市，远离大不列颠，远离这个给他留下一生伤痛，一生恐惧的地方。或许Loki这辈子都不可能得到阳光，他的内心永远是矛盾的，他渴望着又畏惧着，疯狂地追寻又在最后时刻望而却步。

男人自认不是什么好人，他曾经渴望过光明，渴望过阳光照在心底的那一个瞬间，他甚至渴望过拥有一份正常的情感。他就像是一个常年生活在阴暗角落的孩子，憧憬着阳光，却又怕被阳光所灼伤。但追求自己得不到的东西恰恰是人的本性，没有人能抵抗住追寻本身的魅力。

可是人生中永远都不缺乏意外，戏剧性的走向把命运与缘分诠释得入木三分，Loki就是在那个昏黄的傍晚遇见了Thor，在那个有太多未知的夜晚又阴差阳错地敲开了男人的门。

“咚咚咚……”

门又响了起来，Loki放松的肌肉再次绷紧，常年训练出来的反应力几乎是下意识越过脑子做出的反应。Loki握紧手上的匕首，如果迫不得已，他会选择默无声息地出手，枪响势必会引来一些不必要的小麻烦，现在的他没有心情去解决这些杂粹。

“那个……”

Thor以为自己会看到一个虚弱的人，他压根没想到打开门迎接他的会是一把细长的匕首。锋利细薄的铁面抵着他的喉结，只要再用上半分力气就可以要了他的命。

“我只是想来道个歉，你可以把它收……”

打断Thor的事Loki的吻，他乱成一锅粥的脑子闪过一个画面，似乎相同的情景在昨天晚上发生过，唯一的不同是昨天自己站在门内，Loki站在门外。如果说昨天夜里他睡懵了，完全不理解那个主动送上来的吻意味着什么，那现在。

出色的听力楼道边有两个男人，他过来的时候就看到他们偷偷摸摸地向Loki的房间张望，想来Loki是有什么原因不想让人找到他吧。

“Brother，昨晚玩得还不够尽兴吗？还是说你对昨晚的生意不满意？”

北欧人天生的大嗓门在这个时候成为了优势，Thor甚少与人调情，嘴笨的他在说情话这个方面从来都是被嘲笑的对象。在前线的这几年，他所有的肾上激素都贡献给了战争，即使偶尔有需要发泄的时候也都是自己解决。但是当他遇到Loki之后，这个难题似乎迎刃而解，他现在的水平应该可以和Fandral持平。

Loki知道这个男人在给自己解围，即使现在的他恨不得在Thor的身上戳两个洞，也不得不依靠在男人怀中装作一个男妓。他用尽了自己全部的耐心尽量依偎着Thor，直到男人把他推进房间，在木门刚刚关上的那一瞬间，Loki手腕一转就把Thor压在了墙上，银质的匕首之间抵在他的脖子上，一点都不掩饰自己的恶意。

“我就想道个歉而已，你不用这么紧张。”

Loki沉默地盯着他，锋利的眼神把Thor每一块肌肉都剖离，确定这个男人不想做什么后他才放下了手中的匕首。

“你没必要道歉，是我去找的你，既然大家都爽到了，那就好聚好散。”

Loki手腕一转，匕首直接插进了旁边的墙壁，这个清晨他实在是耗费了太多的体力，现在的他没有什么多余的精力去应付一夜情的对象。男人坐回床边，绿色的睡袍肆意地披在身上，隐隐约约透出了青紫色的暧昧痕迹，他从床边的抽屉里找出一包香烟，熟练地拆开包装抽出一根，沉默地点上。

尼古丁的烟雾从火星微亮的那一点开始扩散，男人就这么赤裸裸地坐在床边，瘦削的身材一览无余，身上布满吻痕，阳光打在浅灰色的窗帘上，少许光透了进来，逆着那一点微光，Loki笑得无所谓，看得Thor生疼。

“和我走吧。”

“啊？”

这就是一切的开端，Loki在这座城市只短短停留了半天却惹出了一辈子的麻烦。

“我再次声明Odinson先生，我不需要你负责，我过得很好。”

“不，Loki，你过得不好，你今早甚至没吃早餐。”

“如果你要用吃早餐来衡量一个人过得好不好，那幸福可就太简单了。”

Loki很想把眼前这个大个子直接丢出去，他跟了自己三天，不论Loki在什么时候出发，总能在目的地看到Thor。他甩不掉这个尾巴，作为顶级特工，Loki对这个事实感到尤为不爽。

“先把早餐吃了吧…小心！！”

在Thor出声的一刻，Loki也感受到了身后的危险，他几乎是下意识地躲开要害，但是他的速度还是慢了一步。子弹穿透玻璃，直直朝着他的后背而来。遭了，躲不开！这个距离他只来得及避开心脏。

“走！”

预料中的疼痛并没有出现，邪神抬头看见的是染了血的金发。他没有丝毫的犹豫，反身从枕头下掏出手枪就朝着枪声的声源射去。连开三枪，眼睛都不带眨一下，几秒后对面的声音便没了下文。Loki忍住爆粗口的冲动，迅速从包里翻出了急救绷带和消毒药物为Thor处理伤口。

“没事的，这在战场上很常见。”

“你个蠢货是经常给人挡枪吗？”

Loki恨不得把那个窟窿眼儿捅个对穿，他最讨厌欠别人东西，因为你欠别人的时候，你并不能知道自己能不能把欠的东西还完。而现在，他欠Thor一条命，这可绝对不是什么容易还的东西。

“我只给你挡过。”

深沉的声音落进Loki的耳朵，他正在包扎的手几乎是下意识停了下来，但这样的愣神也只有很短的几秒钟，快得让Thor以为是自己的错觉。

接下来的几天他们都在赶路，Loki没有再避开Thor的跟随，他们用沉默代替争吵，用最简单的方式相处，不提那一夜，也不提那一枪。他们就像一对关系不错的兄弟，沿途旅店的老板娘酒吧的酒保和醉在吧台的酒鬼都这么认为，他们谈论着这对“兄弟”，猜测着他们来自于哪里。

Loki，他一定来自英国，只有大不列颠岛的男人会有这样迷人的嗓音，他苍白的皮肤上嵌了一双绿宝石，鲜红的嘴唇总是勾着恰到好处的幅度，而当他开口时，哪怕是刚从海边诞生的女神亦会为他倾倒。可是这个男人又那么的含蓄，他满面笑容地和你问好，但你们的谈话注定会在特定的短时间结束，他的冷漠暗藏在虚伪而礼貌的微笑下，他的疏离从骨头里透出，令人不敢亲近。

这就是Loki，那个不安分的小混蛋。

可他的“哥哥”，那个金发的男人完全和他是两个极端，他都不需要做什么就能赢得周围所有人的好感。他的笑容从内而外，从不会让人感到不适，有很多大胆的女孩甚至已经把她们珍贵的香吻送到了Thor的唇边，希冀这个男人可以和她们有一个愉快的夜晚。

“Loki，你真该尝尝的，Natasha的Amichael很不错。”

“我相信她在别的方面，技术也不差。”

Loki斜靠在床上，今天旅店来了一批游客，老板娘用一杯酒收买了他们，把他们赶进了一个房间。那个该死的俄罗斯女人，用她琥珀色的眼睛蒙骗了所有人。

可怜的Thor还被蒙在鼓里呢，一直傻兮兮地以为Natasha是什么普通的乡间姑娘。真是拜托他用他那比肱二头肌还小的脑子想一想，有哪个单纯的小姑娘敢在这种地方独自一人开酒吧，漂亮的女人都是毒，漂亮的俄罗斯女人则是毒上加毒。

Thor没有回答他，Loki明显意有所指的回答让他无从开口，Thor.Odinson自小就是个行动多过说话的人，Frigg很担心将来的某一天如果他遇上自己心爱的人会嘴笨到无法开口。

很不幸，Frigg的预测几乎是分毫不差，尤其是Thor喜欢的人，还有一条“银舌头”。

“不，Loki，我不会和其他人讨论那方面。”

正在看书的男人愣住了，他眼神依旧没有离开书本，但翻动书页的手指却停了下来。Loki这么聪明通透的人自然明白Thor的意思，恐怕所谓的其他人都是与他所对立。Thor说的很真心，Loki听得很仔细，静默的房间中有一些东西开始悄然改变，蜡烛照出的灯光透过床上有所动作的两个人打在墙上，勾勒出Loki精瘦的胴体和Thor雄壮的身材。

“现在的你不是迫不得已。”

“我从未迫不得已。”

Loki悄然嗤笑一声，Thor难道认为几天前的夜里自己是迫不得已吗？即使两个人几乎闭口不谈他的身份，但Loki明白，Thor肯定猜出了个大概。Loki是个特工，但他可是个随性惯了的特工，要知道很少有人能逼迫Loki去做他不喜欢的事情。

所有的情事都是从一个吻开始的。Loki天生体温就要比常人低一点，连带着印上Thor嘴唇的吻也是冰凉的。然而男人身上的热气却超乎他的想象，顺着嘴唇相接的地方，Thor身上的热度混合着他本人的气息，席卷了Loki全身。

想要身下这个男人沾染上自己的味道，想要他拥有自己的温度，更想要他完全属于自己。Thor从不知道自己有一天会变成这样，像一个不知疲倦的贪恋之人，可以为自己所执念的东西付出一切，甚至包括生命。

“I love you,Loki.”

Thor吻得虔诚，他吻遍了Loki每一寸的肌肤，用红唇为他印上别样的色彩。他的舌头在Loki的耳根处打着转，带起了身下人的一阵颤栗，他爱极了Loki的样子，他喜欢看他在自己怀里情不自禁的模样。因为这给他一种罪恶的满足感，他所爱的人在床上只会为他情动，展开的展开的双腿间，有为他绽开的欲望之花。

这一切的一切都是因为自己。

Loki任由着Thor的任性，他并不知道自己对Thor抱有一种什么样的感情，有可能是萍水相逢的兴起，也有可能是这个傻子冲上来为他挡下一枪的心软。Loki这个人不喜欢欠别人什么，他不知道他是否有能力偿还，但他更不喜欢谈爱情，因为爱情会让你欠的东西越来越多。然而面对刚刚Thor的告白，他却说不出什么拒绝的话，邪神有点搞不懂自己。

Thor也没有留什么时间给他想明白，他尽心尽力地吻着Loki，嘴唇从Loki光滑而紧致脊背一路下滑，顺过漂亮的腰骨，最后是隐秘在臀肉中的蜜穴。Loki的皮肤始终是晶莹的白色，富有弹性的肌肉在表皮下面泛着光泽，这简直超出寻常，很难想象这是一个男人的皮肤。 

“Come on……” 

暧昧的低语回荡在Thor耳边，他抚慰着Loki抬头的欲望，手指灵活地服务着那个正可怜地向外留着透亮液体的器官。Loki从不否认自己的欲望，他是个享乐主义者，舒服的事情就做，大不了做完把那个人杀了，他心里自有一套自己的道德体系。Thor的存在无疑是对这套体系的冲击，男人每一次的动作都和Loki所喜欢的东西相差甚远，可他就是能让Loki感受到愉悦。

“不够……这里还不够……”

Loki从不自己碰触自己的阴茎，他想解决欲望的时候通常会找一个人为他解决。男人一向喜欢粗暴一点的性爱，在他看来，疼痛可以适当地激发快感，让他更深刻地感受到性爱的冲击。Loki想嘲笑Thor，嘲笑Thor的拖沓，嘲笑他的温柔。可他根本笑不出来，他已经完全沦陷在这样的温柔中无法自拔，男人给他的每一个吻，每一次抚慰都是前所未有的认真，以至于让他有一种想要落泪的冲动。

Loki张开自己的双腿，前方的欲望抬着头，挺立的柱体在耻毛中显得愈发娇嫩，这幅景象冲击着Thor，几乎把他所有的理智撞碎。Loki就像那杯红色的Amichael，艳丽的颜色，热辣的口感和十足的后劲。

Loki在得意，他喜欢看Thor为他失控的模样，蓝色的海潮终于不再是风平浪静，此时透过那双眼睛，他可以想象出雷电交加的神是什么样子，那就是Thor的模样。他的嘴角又勾了一丝角度，柔软的腰肢甚至向上一凑，把所有的美景都送到Thor眼中。

Thor忍着直接进入的冲动，用两根手指开始扩张，一时半会儿也找不到什么可以润滑的东西，Thor只能耐着性子慢慢做扩张。

“进来……直接进来…”

Thor可受不住这样的挑逗，事实上世界上也没有人可能受得起这样的挑逗，他张嘴含住了Loki挺立的性器，手还不忘在没含进的部分摩擦呈蘑菇状的龟头被他的舌头不断舔舐，接着则是顺着下方敏感笔直的筋脉向下舔,一边用力吸吮一边用手搓揉，甚至连根部的睾丸都不曾放过。温暖的口腔紧紧包裹着Loki，他喘息着，希冀能平复下腹不断涌入的热火，这场欲火来得猛烈，不出几分钟就让他变为了欲望的俘虏，薄唇从唇线处微开，眼神里已经找不出半分精明。Thor能感受到嘴中的性器在不断胀大，他继续努力地取悦着它，直到Loki的身体开始抽搐，他猛地抬高了头，露出平日藏在黑发中的脖颈，嘴中的呻吟也随着变高。

白色的浊液射了出来，有一部分沾染在Thor的嘴唇上，更多的则是在两个人的腹部。趁着Loki失神的几分钟，Thor把白色的液体直接送进了Loki的后穴，接着他的体液扩张着那张贪吃的小嘴。

“Brother？”

他的语气里是笑意，仿佛Loki就是他的弟弟。若他早一点遇到这个人就好了，他多希望他能和Loki是一对兄弟，这样他的身上就不会有那些丑陋的痕迹，他就不会有这般顽劣的性子。Loki身上的枪伤藏的很好，都在一些比较隐蔽的地方，看得出来有一部分是静心处理过的。这个小坏蛋还一直以为他不知道，可是他又怎么可能不知道？他在他熟睡的时候亲吻过他每一寸的肌肤，他抚平过他入睡时紧皱的眉头，他在他光洁的额头上落下吻迹。

他甚至在第一夜就知道Loki是MI6的人。

Odin的势力在整个大陆都有所遍及，即使他不愿意过多参和家里的事务也该知道MI6的邪神与任务同归于尽的消息。Loki远远要比他自己想象的出名。

Thor一直在想怎么和Loki解释，但按照他的性子，得知Thor的身份恐怕只会越跑越远，这可不是他愿意看到的。所以他只能小心地把人往家里带，一点一点地靠近Odin的版图，过几天再告诉他吧，等他相信自己。而现在，他只想把这个小骗子吃干抹净。

Thor把早已抑制不住的欲望抵在已经已经软化的穴口上，他慢慢地进入了Loki，他们在此时开始融合为一体。温暖的小穴紧紧包着Thor的阴茎，肉刃破开Loki所有的防御，把他的身体最深的地方一点点抚平，让Thor感受着最原始的甜美。

“啊……啊…疼…”

细细的呜咽声像一只可怜的小狗，进入身体时的疼痛盖过了从高潮中得到的快感，Loki下意识绷紧了身子，把头埋进了Thor的怀中。总是不肯认输的人也就只有在这个时候财会露出认输的模样。

“乖……”

Thor抱着他，宽厚的手掌安抚着Loki，慢慢地在他身体内动作，一开始只是浅浅地抽插着，缓慢地在他身体内不断摆动，Loki的内壁也在适应着他的抽插。等到身下人逐渐放松后，他突然开始加速用力，每一下都重重地碾压在最敏感的一点上，似乎是想要把身下的人撞散。

“快点……快一点……”

Loki已经完全沉浸在欲望中无法自拔，脑子一片空白，他完全把自己交给了Thor，身体像是一叶小舟，徘徊在欲望的大海无法靠岸，依靠着这个男人是他唯一的办法。

这场激烈的性事持续到了后半夜，Thor停下来的时候Loki已经有点意识不清，他的眼睛里满是水汽，没有了平日里的精明，剩下的是真实。

那个真实的他，而他喜欢那个真实的他。

洛基完全晕厥在那场情事中，身体像是散架一般，完全沉浸在无以言说的酸痛中，他在迷迷糊糊似乎感受到一个有些刺痛感的吻，可他看不清楚。

梦中，他看到了一杯酒，那是出自Natasha的Amichael。

 

（下）

Summary:  
“Loki，love is not enemy，so do I.”

 

Thor下楼的时候Natasha正在抽烟，女人金色的卷发披散在肩上，没有开门的酒馆里唯一的光源是已经岌岌可危的一盏烛台。即便如此，它所发出的光也渐渐微弱，不断跳动的火烛把女人印在墙上的轮廓勾勒得十分模糊。

“你想清楚了吗？Thor.Odinson，你过去所逃避的所有东西都会重新回到你的身上，你所逃避的所有。”

Natasha的眼睛里全是狡黠，这个俄罗斯女人的确是一瓶毒药，摄人心魂的女人，无可救药的心动。

不同于Loki对Natasha的戒备，Thor对这个常年做间谍的女人倒是用上了真心实意。谎言不是他的风格，他不习惯也不喜欢用这样单薄的武器来保护自己。比起言语上的戒备，他更倾向于在身体方面胜人一筹，这也是他和Loki本质上的区别。

Loki对这个世界完全没有善意，包括Thor在内的所有人都是他可以抛弃的对象，这是一个事实，Thor想要改变的也正是这个事实。

“MI6的人已经有所察觉，但他们没有证据。”

Natasha把情报放到了桌子上，女人把燃尽的烟按灭，陈旧的烟灰缸盛放着最后的火星在昏暗的室内消逝殆尽。Thor用手拨了拨自己的金色长发，他长呼一口气，蓝色的眼睛中似乎可以看到即将掀起的风浪，但当Natasha停下仔细去看的时候又什么都没有，他还是那个笑得灿烂的Thor。

“我知道了，谢谢你Natasha，顺便替我向Tony问好。”

Thor拿走了那张单薄的纸。

“你真的不再考虑一下我们的邀请？”

Natasha从吧台后探出半个身子，她比一般女人的柔韧性要好，总是能把腰折到一种不可想象的程度，此时他们鼻尖相对，眼神中却少了该有的暧昧旖旎。

“这几年我离开家总希望能找到点自己想要的东西，Frigg很支持我，Odin也没什么实质性的阻拦，现在我找到了我想要的东西，也该带回去给他们看看，至于以后的事情就以后再说吧。”

Natasha点点头，算是勉强认可了这个回答，她知道Thor不喜欢被别人束缚，这一点很久之前他们就了解的很清楚了。

可人活在世上，有怎么可能不被束缚住？Thor心太宽，等到他遇上让他放不开手的人，自然也就懂了自愿受缚的意思。

看，现在他不就已经栽进去了吗？

Natasha无聊得擦起了酒杯，她的余光刚好看到Thor抬着一人份的早餐踏上木质的楼梯。这么清淡的白粥也不知道邪神能不能习惯。

可惜Natasha注定是不能知道这个答案的，Thor匆忙又慌乱的蠢样子破坏了她美好的宁静清晨，她终于明白了雷神之所以被称为雷神的缘由，可怜她刚刚装好的木地板，就这么被Thor踩出了一个洞。

“他不见了，我就下来了十分钟。”

懊悔的大个子坐在大厅的沙发上，陈旧的沙发看上去有些脱皮的痕迹，挑剔如Tony自然是不想靠近。即使现在的情况如此紧急，他也不会有例外。

“虽然这句话说出来有点打击人，但是Thor，Natasha在十分钟内大概可以杀掉100个人然后溜之大吉。”

Tony显然没有早起的习惯，他对一大早被拉到酒馆开会这件事情表达了自己的不满，天知道他的床上还有个热辣辣的男孩，他居然不在床上继续和他的小野猫滚床单，而是跑过来安慰这条金毛犬。

Tony.Stark坚定地认为自己更爱猫咪。尤其是亚麻色的小猫咪，简直就是他的菜。

“能查到他去哪了吗？”

“MI6上周就开始急于确实他的死讯，邪神的价值需要我给你算算吗？”

Tony摊手的样子很滑稽，尤其是配上他乱得像鸡窝的头发，尤其是和旁边的Steven比起来，糟糕透了都算是好一点的评价。

“他是Loki。”

Thor很执着，他本来就是个执着的人，在遇上Loki的事情后变得更为执着。不可否认的一点是，在Thor心中，这个才见面一个月的男人地位越来越高。

“我当然知道他叫Loki，几乎全世界的特工都知道。那你也该知道，如果他想要藏起来，你根本不可能找到他。”

Tony放弃继续和Thor讲道理，说真的，只有他觉得Thor的脑子不好使吗？他们俩个人在酒吧遇上，阴差阳错打了一炮，这样的剧情老套又恶俗，每一天都在发生，怎么到Thor这儿就变得那么麻烦了。

“他说过他不需要你负责，或许他只是觉得自己和你不适合，你的身份太复杂了，Thor。”

Steven不想给自己的好兄弟泼冷水，Thor没心没肺的时间已经太久，该找个人让他收收心了。但邪神毕竟不是什么毛头小子，他要是不想让人找到他，那就没有人可以找到他。

“我会找到他的，无论在哪。”

Thor离开了酒馆，他拒绝了所有人的帮助，独自一人走出了小镇。他十分清楚Steven和Tony的话，即使平时看上去不太爱用脑子，但Thor并不是一个没有脑子的人。Loki和他相处的这一个月他很清楚自己和什么人呆在一起，这不是什么英伦绅士，这是个货真价实的刽子手，手上沾染的血和自己比都只多不少。

可他太迷人了，他的一个优点似乎可以盖过他的所有缺点，而他最大的优点莫过于，他是Loki。

捏紧手中墨迹还未干的字条，Thor保持着空前的冷静，他湛蓝色的瞳眸甚至印射出偏冷的色调。他多少可以猜到些Loki离开的缘由，Natasha和自己的关系一定引出了邪神的误会，这样的误会自然也会牵扯出后续的东西，比如说，自己的真实身份。

Loki现在的处境很危险，不知有多少方的势力在追查他，想让他开口的，想让他闭嘴的，两拨人恐怕已经打得不可开交。算上自己，三股势力都在寻找他的踪迹，Thor知道Loki厉害，但他实在想不出Loki在这么短的时间内是怎么做到销声匿迹的。

这个小骗子究竟去了哪里？

Thor手握纸条，黑色的花体只有一个单词。

Amichael。

那杯酒的名字，那杯他们相遇时候的酒。红色的液体，基酒是伏尔加，苹果汁，莱姆汁，碎冰，糖水，柠檬汁，这些都是很常见的辅料，就连杯饰都是红樱桃，没有任何特点。Thor想破脑子也想不出这算是什么提示，美军偏爱的酒中就数Amichael最普通，Thor有理由怀疑一个月前的那天晚上是Loki第一次喝到这种酒。

Thor越想越觉得蹊跷，脚底不小心踢到了一个破了一半的玻璃瓶，破碎的玻璃散了一地，隐秘的玻璃渣全部落到了草地里。

杯子！

Thor用最快的速度跑回了Natasha的小酒馆，把还没走的所有人吓了一跳。

“Natasha，告诉我Amichael的杯具是什么？”

“Collins Glass.”

唇齿开合间吐出了两个单词。

 

Loki现在的处境远远要比Thor想的好，他被人“请”到了一家不错的旅馆，楼上楼下的防御大概能抵上一个加强营，还不算现在围在他身边的这两个男人，看上去近身格斗就不差。说起来，克格勃可真是看得起自己这个“死人”，在不确认的状况下还愿意出这么多人来找他，自己的身价什么时候飙到这么高了。

“Mr.Laufeyson，不如我们长话短说，谈笔生意。”

克格勃并不想要他的命，活着的邪神远比死了的邪神要值钱，至少对他们来说是这样。邪神选择了离开MI6就意味着他马上就要寻找新的下家，干他们这一行的，想金盆洗手就是痴心妄想。

“Loki，你是个聪明人，为何不做一点聪明事？”

“聪明事？我不开口你们就始终不会杀我，我一向很聪明。”

还是很慵懒的语气，他现在完全不像被捆在椅子上，四肢都失去行动能力的样子，恰恰相反，他完全适应这样的状况，仿佛他才是绑人那个。如果不是那些该死的绳索很显眼，看到的人肯定会以为他只是舒服地坐在那里。

Loki保持着他惯有的笑容，礼貌疏离，还带了点嘲讽，小混蛋总是有很多办法来激怒他的对手，而当感性占据大脑，手上的动作就会发生偏差，Loki清楚这样的游戏规则，他有一手好牌，玩得也出神入化，他天生就是做这个的料。

小骗子看着对方想把自己干掉又下不了手的模样就想笑，要是放在平时，他大概会用一点软话来给对方点甜头，然后再慢慢收拾他们。可他今天不能这么做，他还在等一个大傻子。

他很生气，大傻子居然瞒着他。该死的北欧家族名，Odinson这样的姓氏还真是让他给忽略了，北欧的大家长，那位众神之父，他怎么能以为在酒吧和自己谈天说地，甚至见闻都要超过自己的人会是一个普通的美军士兵。该死的荷尔蒙，Loki恨不得回到过去把上当受骗的自己揍一顿。

Loki的计划一丝不紊地进行着，那些无伤大雅的小伤慢慢出现在他的身上，艳烈的红配上纯洁的白，Thor看到会怎么样？

红色的血沾染了他的白衬衫，他整齐的黑发开始凌乱，衬衫被冷汗打湿紧紧地贴在他的身体上，肉色的皮肤上还有前一夜留下的青紫痕迹。

“不愧是邪神，为了保命可以像个男妓一样敲开一个士兵的门，然后在他身下浪叫一个晚上，一个楼层都能听到你哀求他的声音。告诉我，他操你操得爽吗？”

Loki的脸上依旧没有什么变化，他咧着嘴，墨绿色的眼睛里除了嘲笑再找不出其它情绪，血丝渐渐从他嘴角中渗透，让他看上去更加危险，也更加迷人。

至少Thor始终是觉得他迷人的。

他用最快的速度赶到这个叫Collins的小镇，Loki的提示用得太隐晦，他既非酒保更不是调酒师，怎么可能想得到这个提示。

若是他晚来一分钟会怎么样？

倒在Loki面前的男人已经没了呼吸，可他的下身却还依旧鼓起。Loki上身的衬衫扣子被扯掉了三颗，乳头在空气中瑟瑟发抖，隐约有充血的痕迹。

“You are coming.”

他很平静，他叙述了一个事实，他在等Thor。

黑色的军靴慢慢靠近凳子，Thor把捆在Loki身上所有的枷锁都取掉，唯独剩下绑着他手的那条锁链。

“我应该把你锁在我身边，让你不穿衣服，每天等待着我的归来，然后张开你的双腿，用你淫荡的小嘴欢迎我。”

“我不相信，你没这么想过，把我捆起来，只能被你一个人看到，对吗？伟大的Odinson。”

Thor还没反应过来Loki就用诡异的手法解开了锁链，顺势把压在他身上的Thor反压到了椅子上。

“你不会真以为这群俄罗斯人绑的住我吧。”

Thor被突如其来的变故弄懵了，刚想教育一下Loki的心思全没了，他寻思着怎么说才能让自己的小骗子相信自己。

可Loki没有给他这个时间去思考。

黑发的男人解开散乱了一半的衬衫，他在在白色的床上，身上带着的红色污渍破坏了纯洁，不过比起他所做的事，血还算是纯洁的事物。Loki分开自己的双腿，分开的程度刚好能让Thor看到他腿间的阴茎，现在它还软趴趴地蜷缩在Loki两腿之间。灵活修长的手指开始逗弄自己的性器，沿着冠状的端头，在每一个褶皱间都做一次摩擦。Loki是个很细心的人，他在爱抚自己的时候也不例外，龟头的敏感处都被他照顾到，Thor看着蛰伏的茎体开始慢慢起身，Loki的喘息也开始变大。他的双手不再平稳，身体的快感带来了颤抖，破坏了Loki原有的节奏。他把注意力慢慢挪到了身后，软肉下的蜜穴开始躁动，穴口甚至已经有些湿意。

Loki用带着雾气的眼睛瞟了Thor一眼，长长的睫毛打在脸上印出了一片狭短的阴影，看得Thor更是心痒难耐。Loki知道Thor此刻恐怕杀了自己的心都有了，这就是他要的，Thor这个混蛋，他居然敢骗自己，即使只是一个身体契合度比较高的床伴也不能欺骗自己！

Loki的指尖贪进自己的小穴，炙热的快感瞬间包围他，他努力地找着能让自己获得更多快感的那一点，可以往这样的工作全部都是Thor负责，他根本没有那个男人了解自己的身体。所以他总是在碰壁，不断地碰壁，想要寻找那一点，又总是以失败告终。肉壁被他自己搅出了深红色，隐约还能看到软肉外翻。

“啊…啊……Thor……”

无意识地叫出了爱人的名字，这改变了Thor本来还想再看一会儿的决定。平日里这么精明的人怎么在床上就这么笨呢？这么细的锁链，怎么可能锁的住Thor.？

男人几乎是不费吹灰之力就打开了禁锢着的锁链，他两步上前压住Loki，粗糙的手指就着肠液插进Loki已经简单扩张过的小穴。

“好吧，我真该考虑一下每天都让你这样，只会张着腿在房间里等着我。”

Thor撤出了手指，他太熟悉Loki的身体，不需要确定某一点的位置就知道该往哪里下手。被刚刚那场诱人的表演勾起的欲望现在抵在蜜穴口上，Thor故意僵持着不进去，折磨着已经流出生理泪水的Loki。

“进来……快点…！”

Loki难耐地扭动着，床单上都是他流出的水，他从来没有如此渴望过一个人，哪怕他恨不得杀了他。

粗大的阴茎直接操进了小穴，Thor剥开两瓣臀肉，手掌抚摸着浑圆，交合处突然扩大，逼得Loki尖叫出声。平日中清冷的声线带上了疯狂，汗湿的长发黏在他的肌肤上，现在的他看上去就像是个欲求不满的男妓，渴望着男人的抽插。

“干死你个小骚货，告诉我你是怎么爬上MI6的位置的，是不是用你含着我的小嘴？那些死在你枪底下的人，是不是被你用这里夹死的？”

Thor一边说着狠话，一边用力抽插着，交合处除了水声还有两幅躯体相撞的声响，屋子里淫靡的气氛达到了顶端。

“啊……啊…唔！Thor.Odinson，我恨你！”

Loki已经感受到自己要达到最顶端的高潮，Thor不断胀大的性器也叫嚣着要释放。他渴望着Thor，他也恨着Thor，Thor给他带来的东西是他所承受不起的，偏偏这个男人又对他不舍不弃。

“Loki，love is not enemy，so do I.”

这是Loki听到的最后一句话，他还没理解这背后的深意就被身体涌出的剧烈快感冲散了意识。

三年后，Odin家。

“我真没想到还能再见到你，Loki.Laufeyson。”

“不好意思，我想我需要再自我介绍一下，我是Loki.Odinson。”

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 请点击Kudos爱你
> 
>  
> 
> 看完回Lofter记得红心蓝瘦评论三连


End file.
